Sex and Love
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Lambo is in love with Reborn, but is unsatisfied with the infidelity, and not being in a serious relationship with the man. So Lambo decides to act like a single, and this leads him to unexpected sex partners, and true love. Lamboxarcobalenos (except Verde, Yuni and Lal Mirch) No actual sex scenes. Hints of how it went though.
1. Chapter 1

At a restaurant in Italy, Lambo Bovino is spending time with with his dear friend and considered to be an older brother, Fuuta. The ranker is having a swell time with the cow, but then it's too obvious that his considered little brother is depressed. "Is something wrong, Lambo? Is it Reborn again?" The brunette is well aware of the relationship that the two share.

Lambo is shocked but not surprised by the question. He sighs, "Goodness, is it that obvious?" He pulls a sad smile. "It's nothing out of the ordinary, Fuuta. I just caught Reborn with his lover again...in bed. My bed."

The atmosphere washes in awkward. The cow looks conflicted. Lambo is pondering on whether he should cry or laugh at his stupidity. Fuuta is sick of seeing this hurt side of the lightning guardian. He knows well that it's none of his business, but then he's had enough. It about time that the young Bovino man should let go.

First, he pulls off a sympathetic smile. "Is that so? Lambo, don't you think that you should move on?"

"I know, but I'm in love with Reborn." Lambo admits naturally. He's been in love with the hitman since he was a teen. He still wants to kill the hitman, but that hatred he feels is also mixed with passionate lust. He can't think of ever being with anyone, but Reborn. He may have a lot of admirers, but only the cruel man could sweep him off his feet.

"But does Reborn love you?" inquires the older man.

Lambo hesitates to answer. He knows full well that Reborn is just doing this for the sex. If the hitman does love him, then why would he hurt him by flaunting his other lovers at him. Constantly reminding the cow that he is nothing more but a convenient whore.

Fuuta frowns, "Don't you think that it's unfair?" Lambo flinches. "You're putting too much effort to be with the hitman. Not only is Reborn consistently hurting you, but you're also being constantly hunted down by Bianchi. You go through all that to love him, but don't you think it would be nice to be loved back. Reborn is your first isn't he, so you have no one to compare to."

"I already know Fuuta, but it's not that easy." Lambo already thought about how unfair this relationship is. Reborn will never love him back as much as he does. Bianchi is a perfect example of never having a love requited by the man. Even if he knows that, he isn't satisfied with the thought of giving up.

The brunette takes the green eyed beauty's hand in his hands. "Then go ahead and not give up, but don't only let that man be inside this special world of yours. You two aren't exclusive, so why not go and be frivolous."

Lambo pulls an awry smile. "That's a strange coming from you."

"A father has to let his son go and make mistakes to learn right." Fuuta winks at the cow. It makes things stranger, but then maybe he's right. Reborn is off to another mission, and it's a rather complicated one that only the hitman can handle. It would take at least a month or two for him to come back.

Afterwards, he goes back to his apartment to find the hitman there naked. The lover that Lambo saw earlier must have left a little before the cow got back. The smell of perfume still strong in the air.

He decides to ignore the the fedora wearing bastard to take a shower. Reborn smirks at his cute attitude. "How was your date with Fuuta, stupid cow?"

Lambo twitches at how the question was said. He thinks to himself to stay calm. "It wasn't a date." He says feeling proud that he didn't stutter. He wants to keep things casual. He doesn't care of what Reborn did on his bed. He already ordered for a new mattress, and decided to sleep on the sofa tonight. It's a good thing that he bought a soft one that could fit his height. "It's been a while since we saw each other, so we were catching up." He carefully tries to not think about what they did talk about. Reborn could read minds after all.

The hitman notices that the cow is trying to dodge thinking of something that would be obviously related to him. Reborn doesn't look into it. The stupid cow must have just talked about what he saw earlier, and Fuuta must have tried to console him.

Reborn notices the cow going to the shower. His smirk widens. He does have a lot of lovers from male to female, but its only the stupid cow that truly entices the man to drive the young man to the wall. And the shower wall is a good spot to drive that ecstasy.

Lambo is obviously still angry, but then the cow lets him get away with it. He is in love with him despite all the tears the hitman makes him shed endlessly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lambo wakes up alone on his bed. He sighs, "My, my, you did it again." A few tears slip down his cheek. One of them slipping into his ear. Uncomfortable, he get up, and then sees the shameless hickies all over his body. Especially on his neck and collar bone. It looks like another day of wearing a scarf which is not unusual since autumn is coming.<p>

After fixing himself up, he goes out to see what he could do to waste time. As he walks along the streets, he thinks about what Fuuta proposed yesterday. He thinks that it's an impossible proposal to do since it would be awkward to sleep with someone other than Reborn. It almost felt like cheating on him even if they aren't exclusive.

Who would even be good enough to sleep with in the first place?

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Lambo is suddenly grabbed and pulled back. He almost got run over by a car.

"So-Sorry!" He looks over his shoulder to see his savior. It's Colonello?! "Co-Colonello?!"

"Don't be so spaced out, kora! You almost got run over!"

Lambo shrinks back out of fear. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"

Colonello quietly growls, and then calms down. "Aren't you that lightning guardian, Lambo?"

Right, they haven't really spent much time together. They see each other on business, but don't really converse. Lambo nods, "It's nice to see you again, Colonello. Did you come here on business from Mafia land, or are you here to see Mr. Sasagawa?"

"Neither. I'm actually here on vacation. I don't really care for the view, since I've been here plenty of times, but I really like some Italian cuisine, kora!" replies the blond.

Lambo figures that treating the male would be a good thank you. "If it's Italian cuisine, then I know the best restaurant. Let me take you there as a thank you for saving my life." He gives a good natured smile.

Colonello already has a favorite restaurant, but then seeing such an attractive male offer a meal, he doesn't feel like denying. "Sure."

"Then let me lead the way." Lambo this time takes a look of his surroundings and makes sure its safe to cross the street. Before he walks, he finds a hand on his hip. He's freaked out by the intimate touch by the arcobaleno. But then the blond explains that its to keep him from wandering off dangerously again.

It doesn't exactly justify of why he places his hand on his hips instead of his arm. It makes them look like a couple...Maybe that's not such a bad thing. The soldier is rather handsome, and perhaps being treated like this isn't so bad. Reborn wouldn't have been this considerate. If he wandered off to the road again, he would have let him get hit to teach him a lesson.

When they reach the restaurant, Lambo realizes that he has to remove his scarf before entering. Colonello notices his hesitation. "What's wrong?"

"Uhm..." Lambo blushes. It's too embarrassing for him to say.

It doesn't take much for the former COMSUBIN to understand. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Eh?"

The cow is pulled away from the fancy restaurant, and is led to a more simple restaurant. "The desserts here are the best. That other restaurant is just as good, but then you don't have to take off your coat or anything to get it." explains the soldier. They take their seat, and is given a menu to choose from. "So, who gave you those hickies? It's Reborn isn't it."

Lambo is shocked to have been figured out. He blushes hot red.

"It's okay. It's none of my business anyway." says Colonello. "But you should really rethink of making Reborn your partner. I've seen so many women's heart broken by him."

Lambo inwardly sighs. He's tired of being warned of the fedora man. He knows! But he doesn't chide his savior of the day. "I know, and thank you for your concern, but I can handle myself." He congratulates himself for acting like a responsible adult. The cow changes the subject to a more casual conversation such as their favorite food, treats and other trivial-relatable things about each other.

Colonello follows along, and it didn't take much for the bovino man to get Colonello laughing by his charms. After their meal at the restaurant, they don't separate ways. Instead, the blond wants to go shopping for some new clothes, and wants some advice. Lambo asks, "Is it to impress Ms. Lal Mirch?" The two of them still haven't married yet due to it being something they both can't get along on unlike a war.

"No. We got in another one of our fights, and she's off on a mission. She doesn't want to talk to me at all."

"I'm sure she misses you." Lambo says for comfort, and then optimistically tells the man, "You two have gone through so much together; she'll be back scolding you in no time."

The blue eyed beauty stares at the cow, and then looks away. They walk to the next destination. It starts off kind of boring when they started shopping, but soon they immaturely began playing dress up when the blond wants the cow to buy something, too. They bought some good clothes, and then went to a costume shop to dress up some more, and they laugh at each other for looking so goofy.

Next, they bought some ice cream before they walk around simply talking about each other, their friends, and their family.

They eventually stop next to a water fountain. Lambo takes out a dollar coin, and makes a wish. "What did you wish for?" Colonello asks curiously. Lambo grins at him, "I can't tell you. It won't come true if I do."

"You don't actually believe that do you. I told my last wish to Oregano, and it came true anyway."

"And what wish was that?"

"...For the arcobaleno curse on Lal Mirch to be lifted." Colonello tells him with a relieved and reminiscing tone.

The cow smiles warmly at him. "That's a rather outdated wish. You should make a new one."

"What should I wish for, kora?"

"How about finally having that wedding with Lal?" The bovino man gives him a cheeky smile.

"Hmmm...Tell me your wish first." The soldier acts like such a child.

Lambo laughs at him. "Goodness, fine! I wished that Gokudera-san fell down the stairs, and sprained his ankle, but also dropped his dynamite while Hibari was passing by!"

"That's a rather cruel wish on the guy."

"Kidding! But I can't tell you my real wish! It's really embarrassing!" The cow softly blushes hot red.

"Does it have to do with Reborn?" Colonello asks with a slight irritation. He is rivals with the man. An actual rival unlike Lambo who's still aiming to kill the man.

"Not exactly. I do want it to come true through him, but then I guess, I wouldn't mind it if it was someone else." says the cow wistfully.

Colonello takes out a dollar coin and flips it into the water.

"What did you wish for?" asks Lambo. The soldier looks at him deadpanned, and then turns away, "Not telling."

"What?! That's not fair! Tell me! Tell me!"

"No! No! Not gonna unless you tell me yours!"

The two childish men bicker it out until they settle with not telling each other. They then went to an amusement park since it is only mid-afternoon. They eat cotton candy, go to a photobooth, play games, and ride the rides. When the sun was setting, they ride the ferris wheel to watch it go down. They end up at the very top, and a hawk knocks out the man controlling it. This left the two being able to watch the sunset go down the whole time that they were stuck up there.

They talked about how beautiful Italy's scenery is, how lucky they were, and then talk about their hopes and dreams. Lambo simply wants to continue partying and playing with everyone. Colonello wants to improve farther in his training, and he also likes the idea of having more good memories with everyone.

When they got the ferris wheel moving, it is already nighttime. So the two decide to go see a movie. They watch a horror movie, and Lambo mostly covered his eyes by putting them on Colonello's arm while also having his hands clench the man's sleeve. The blond continues to watch despite being terrified. So much blood...screams...and hideous faces...

The soldier walks the frightened cow home. "I really had a good time."

"Yeah, Lamb-" His phone rings. He excuses himself to look at the caller ID to see that its work. "Looks like my vacation is cutting short."

The bovino young man is disappointed to hear that, but he tells the blond optimistically, "Have a nice and safe trip, then. I hope we can have meet again like this."

"Yeah..." Colonello stares down at him with a contemplating look, and then does what his gut tells him. He kisses Lambo, and then says, "Me too. Good night." He walks away coolly while picking up his phone. His professional voice sounding sexy.

Lambo has his back fall onto his door, and slides down onto his bum. His heart is pounding like crazy from such an amazing kiss like that. A lot more amazing...and loving than Reborn's own.

* * *

><p>The next few days pass without much excitement compared to the one he had with Colonello. He spent most of it flirting with some bellas, despite declaring himself gay, running away from guys who want to beat him up for either flirting or being an important mafia member, and having his three meals at different restaurants. He figures eventually that he should do something else like partying.<p>

So he goes to a club where everyone is dancing, drinking and socializing. He is quickly popular with the women who crowd a booth to sit next to him. The attention is nice, and he acts like the perfect host to them. It's the usual until he hears a man shouting out for someone to try to make him step back by a punch to the stomach. Lambo excuses himself from the booth to see what is happening.

To his surprise, he sees Skull having men line up, and punch him in the gut. Each of them tried, but no matter how hard they tried, the man doesn't take a step back. He's obviously using the cloud flame to steel his abs. The arcobaleno has his leather jumpsuit's zipper down to his waist which has him pull down the material midway off his upper arm. The purple hair male looks rather seductive and ridiculous as he is laughing haughtily at the pathetic punches.

The cow doesn't want to punch, but then figures that greeting to the arcobaleno would be good manners. "Good evening Skull."

The motorcycle helmet wearing man inspects the green-eyed beauty. Skull knows that he knows this person. "Ah, you're Reborn's bitch!" He announces.

Regret washes over Lambo quicker than someone can say "Ahoshi." He knows that the other people are staring at them, so he quickly says goodbye, and retreats out of the club. The buzzed Skull zips up his jumpsuit and runs after him. "Hey wait! You're that vongola guardian that's Reborn shagging, right?!"

"Please leave me alone." The bovino man who's referred as 'Reborn's bitch' is trying to not cry by repeating, "Gotta...stay...calm."

"Oi, do you want a drink?! We can just go to a bar!" Skull grabs his wrist. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" The cow shouts helplessly as he is almost dragged to a close bar. The two sit at a booth together. Lambo is really uncomfortable by this. "Uhm..."

"Four beers!" the stuntman cries out, and a waitress comes to them with a tray. His guest doesn't really like beer, but then it may drown his embarrassed sorrow away. After a few gulps, Skull tells him, "I fuckin' hate Reborn! You hate him, too, right!"

"Y-yes?" Is this a toast to the horrible side of Reborn?

"Don't be shy! He's not here right?! And we'll be so drunk that we won't even remember this, so he won't read your mind and do something terrible! So chant with me! Fuck you, Reborn! That is so refreshing!" The cloud arcobaleno downs another jug.

"Uhm, won't they kick us out for being too loud?"

"No! I'm a regular here! And this booth is actually sound proof! I may be shouting like this, but it doesn't bounce around the place!"

"That's conveniently good." Lambo noted that this would be a good place to take Ryohei-san to. If he does remember what happens here.

"So chant with me now! Fuck you Reborn!" cries the man.

Feeling pressured, the cow stutters, "Fu-fuck you Reborn..."

"Not good enough! FUCK YOU Reborn!"

"Fuck you Reborn?!"

"Louder and be confident! FUCK YOU REBORN!"

"Fuck you Reborn!"

"FUCK YOU REBORN!"

"FUCK YOU Reborn!"

"FUCK YOU REBORN!"

"FUCK YOU REBORN!"

They chant this continuously as they chug down the beers coming to them. After the Bovino gives his credit card to pay for them since Skull can't remember where his own is, they go to a random gay club and dance to the horrible disco music. The music gets better, and the lyrics makes a lot of suggestive lewd things to do. They grind against each other, against random guys, and Lambo makes out with one of them while Skull is making out with someone else. Then they start making out with each other.

They get to the bar of the club, and have other gay men buy them drinks. Lambo lost his shirt somewhere, and Skull is using his helmet to draw out slots of activities and questions when they start playing truth and dare at one of the rooms in the club. The cow and stuntman laugh and moaned as the slots are pulled. When the room eventually empties of the other people since they need to go somewhere despite being drunk of their asses, Lambo and Skull are left alone on a bed. The vongola guardian looses his front virginity.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lambo feels his hangover. He doesn't know where he is, but isn't alarmed at all. He can at least remember that he went drinking with Skull, but anything else is a blur. He looks over beside him to see Skull beside him naked. He also feels something itchy on his thighs and butt. He scratches it, and recognizes this is a familiar texture. He looks at the sheets to see a yellow-ish stain which is an obvious sign of sperm having dropped there.<p>

He had sex with Skull. He doesn't freak out since getting drunk with another attractive man would most likely lead to this. He wonders about what Reborn would think of this, but then he would say that he doesn't care about it. Lambo sighs at how true that scenario is.

And then inspects Skull's body for fun to see a lot of hickies, and bruising at his hips. Lambo raises an eyebrow to this. He's not hard to connect the dots of what they did. Skull is like him where its naturally that the two twinks would have to decide on who would bottom and top. They must have switched which is a feat for being so drunk as they were.

His head ached as he begins somewhat remembering of how they got it on. From the little pieces, it must have been clumsy, but also hot and quick. He doesn't push himself to remember all of it since he should concentrate on getting himself better. He gets Skull to wake up, too. The stuntman is annoyed by this, but they eventually got dressed, and is tortured by the cold morning air. Skull shivers, "Augh, I hate the cold morning air!"

Lambo pities him, so takes off his scarf and wraps it around him. "Is that better?"

"Uhm...yeah. Sorta."

"I think that there is a coffee shop nearby. Want an expresso?"

Skull makes the scarf cover the bottom half of his face. He muffles, "Su-sure! Whatever! I need something to get rid of this hang over!"

Lambo smiles at how cute he replied, and leads him to the nearby coffee shop. They order their hot beverages, and then walk out back to the cold. They asks each other if they remember anything about last night. They remember a little bit about talking about Reborn, but smoothly steers away from that conversation for their safety. They then talk about the dancing, games and...

They both blush at what they did with each other. It becomes awkward since they were still in public. They steer away from that conversation.

Skull instead asks, "So do you want to go drinking together sometime again?! You don't have to, but here's my phone number!" He takes out his cell phone from somewhere, and demands for the cow's phone number. Lambo thinks that the arcobaleno is being needlessly shy about doing something like this, but it's also cute. "There! Now I'm heading home which is that way!" He points at a direction. "See ya!"

"Alright." Lambo chuckles, and then puts the cloud wielder's chin in between his thumb and fore finger to give a sweet goodbye kiss. "See you next time Skull." He winks at hims sexily.

The stuntman is gaping at such a bold action! He stands there watching the cow's behind.

* * *

><p>The bovino man is called by his childhood friend, I-pin, who is studying abroad in America. They talk about their lives and others, and tease each other about certain details. Lambo always considered her to be like a sister to him.<p>

I-pin tells him, "I'm glad to hear that you are doing well. You must have struck a fortune because you sound a lot livelier than usual!"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Lambo is unaware of this.

"It's like...how do I put this? Usually you have this sad or exhausted tone behind your voice. Sometimes its not there, and you sound genuinely happy, but now you really have me convinced." The Chinese female explains to the best of her abilities to speak Italian. She can already almost speak four languages fluently. (Chinese, Japanese, Italian, and English.) She's still learning other languages.

Lambo ponders if this is true, and what could have caused it. Maybe it's because he took Fuuta's advice and acted frivolous. Having been kissed by Colonello and sleeping with Skull, it was a new sexual experience. He didn't have sex with the mutual love that he wants, but then there is a mutual understanding of wanting to be simply happy and have fun. With Reborn, it's more of a challenge to gain happiness. Maybe that's the difference.

The cow ponders about this. Love is supposed to be challenging, but to not sound satisfied or happy, and even be obvious to others...Lambo wonders if Reborn is worth the challenge to take on. He still wants to try to kill him, but to be loved back? It's impossible. The bovino man doesn't want to give up, but perhaps he should delay or ignore the thoughts of the man. He shouldn't be so concentrated on the hitman anymore, and just enjoy his time away from him.

With that settled, he says goodbye to I-pin who needs to go back to studying. Lambo, on the other hand, doesn't bother going to college since he is a part of both the Vongola and Bovino family which practically makes him wealthy. Tsuna also doesn't want to give him any responsibilities despite how old he is becoming. The tenth still see the five-year-old child. The young man doesn't bother correcting the brunette's idea of him.

Lambo sets off on the streets of Italy once again. He doesn't know of what to do. He doesn't know if Colonello came back yet, and its too early to go drinking with Skull again. Tsuna's mother is still at Japan. Fuuta is off helping the Vongola. Yamamoto, Ryohei and Rauiji are busy with their athletic careers. Tsuna is busy being a boss with Stupidera. Haru and Kyoko are both busy with their newborns. Chrome is still at Japan, and there is no way to contact her. Hibari and Mukuro is just no.

And his Bovino relatives is a driving distance away. Lambo can drive, but then he doesn't know which relative to visit. He thinks the list down which is a pretty long list despite being a small and weak family.

"My, my, maybe aunt Ottavio wouldn't mind...But her place is a two-hour drive from here. I should call her first before visiting." He reaches for his phone, but then he's caught off guard by a small monkey jumping onto his head. "Ah!" Lambo looses balance having his face smash against a wall. His nose gaining the most critical hit as it reddens. He slowly leans back and checks his nose to know that it hasn't broken. He tries to not cry anyway. "Gotta...stay...calm." He holds them back, and then looks down at the monkey sitting on the sidewalk staring at him. He knows immediately of who he belongs to. "Lichi?"

"Sorry about that, Lambo." Fon appears before him in his purple outfit disguise. "It seems that Lichi got excited when he saw you. Is you nose alright?"

Lambo nods and gives a weak, "Yeah..."

Fon approaches him closer to inspect his nose. "It looks like your nose will only suffer a bruise. Let me treat it for you." The man takes out a bandage and gently applies it on the bridge of the cow's nose. "No tears. You're will of tolerance has increased. That's great, Lambo."

"Y-yeah. I'm pretty used to getting hit on the nose. I'm surprised that it hasn't been crooked to this point." Lambo jokes. The great martial artist chuckles.

The atmosphere is natural since Lambo has met the martial artists plenty of times through his visits with I-pin since they were kids. Lichi played with them a tons of time. Fon acted like an old caring father under supervision over them. When Fon talks to I-pin about how she is doing, he does the same with Lambo. Though its a bit embarrassing the more he gets older because the boy does nothing to be proud of unlike the former female fighter. It's one thing to boast about being someone, but then another when there needs to be details.

"It's nice to see you again, Fon." It still feels weird of just saying the man's name without the mister. But the martial artist insist of being addressed informally. Lichi settles on the palm of his hands to give him an apologetic hug.

"It's nice to see you, too, Lambo." says the kind man. "How have you been?"

"The usual I guess. Going to parties and having fun with almost everyone when they're not trying to kill me." And meeting three arcobalenos without business included that is. But it's not worth telling the Chinese martial artist.

Fon smiles warmly at him. "It sounds like you have been having a good time. It's nice to see that you are." The way the man phrased that makes the cow curious. Does Fon also thinks that he's changed like how I-pin thinks? He doesn't asks on that matter though. Instead, the fighter asks him, "How is your training?"

"Oh, uhm..." The cow blushes because he can't help but feel like the man will compare his pupil to him. "It's going fine. I've been targeted a few times, but I was able to protect myself without any injuries. A little spark of lightning, and boom! Electrified and down!" He tries his best to sound like he's improved a lot while keeping it modest.

"That's great to hear! The vongola tenth must be proud of you."

Lambo nods as he lightly chuckles. Yeah, Tsuna's pretty proud, but they don't really ever get into his own skills improvement. "So what are you and Lichi doing here?" He pets the monkey and gives him a kiss on the head. The animal loves the affection given.

"We were here for business. We've just finished and decided to take in the sights of this grand country filled with wonderful art and food. The weather is pretty good, too, for it to be autumn. Do you mind being my tour expert, or are you on other business yourself?"

"No! No! I'm free!" It's better than driving for two hours. "I always stroll around, so I pretty much know this place like the back of my hand. Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Then follow me." Lambo doesn't hesitate to take the man's hand in his own while Lichi returns to his owner's head. I-pin and him always pulled him by the hand to go somewhere when they were kids. It's become a habit to do no matter how old he gets.

Fon lets himself get pulled to a restaurant where they talk about I-pin and themselves. Lambo feels like being in Fon's presence is like talking with an old man as the guy tells him folktales and words of wisdom. Lambo would tell him funny stories between him and either Gokudera or I-pin. The calm man would laugh at his jokes and silliness.

Lambo also shares some of his meal with the monkey. "Is it good Lichi?" The monkey chirps happily. That makes the cow smile as he feeds some of his banana pudding with him. Fon would use his napkin to wipe off the mess off Lichi's face.

A few people in the restaurant glance their way. A few women whisper to each other indiscreetly.

"Do you think that they are a couple who adopted a monkey?"

"They certainly look good together!"

"It's so cuuuute!"

"Aaaah, they're so handsome!"

"Why are all the good ones gay?!"

Lambo feels shame from these whispering rumors. He feels like he has to apologize because he knows that Fon can hear them, too. "I'm sorry, Fon."

"For what?" The martial artist inquires innocently. "I'm happy." The man smiles genuinely at the cow. A smile that has the lightning guardian blush red. That makes the whispers erupt more. Fon reaches out his hand and touches Lambo's own. "But if it makes you uncomfortable, Lambo, then we may leave if you wish."

That caring side has always been enchanting. No matter how annoying Lambo was as a kid, he was always patient and considerate of him. He still remembers when he cried over not getting any cake. He came over to him and said something that encouraged the afro-kid to stop crying. The man's words had taught Lambo about self control and modesty. Although being a cry baby is surely a genetic trait that he can't delete. Even when he does cry, he will comfort him like a close friend.

The two finish their meal, split the bill evenly, and then went to see some famous buildings, paintings, statues and so much other art. They share each others commentary, and share some laughs at their ridiculous thoughts when they came across a funny looking one.

They stop at one really strange art that has Lambo cock his head curtly to the side. His hands are on his hips as he stares at the abstract painting on the wall. "This painting is...weird?" He doesn't know how to phrase things for an artist perspective.

"But it is rather eye-catching and expressive." says Fon, and continues, "All artists have a story behind all their work which makes us sightseers curious and wish to know what it is that inspired such a picture. The fact that an artist works hard in order to have others attracted to their aspirations is a truly beautiful sense of pride for that artist. It's the same with martial arts. It's almost the same as dancing, but with the pain given by another. Behind the strength of each kick, punch and twirl, they have their own story. Aspirations scattered all over our body. All concluding to our own sense of pride."

Lambo looks at him having felt like he's been taught something amazing, and then looks back at the painting. It becomes less weird, and more...inspirational.

Fon knows how to make anything sound grand, epic or romantic. If Lambo is a female, then she would have had her heart swooned. As a gay man, and friends of the master's pupil, it would be too awkward to be swooned, even if he is.

The two men got on a gondola where they enjoy the view. Fon unbuttons his purple jacket and let Lambo lean in close to him to share warmth against the cold chilly air. That air does get a lot colder when your closer to the water. Lichi is inside Fon's clothes with his head popped out of the collar.

They stay silent throughout it all. Only the sound of small waves clashing against their boat, and the singing voice of the gondolier are heard. They do share some small smiles at each other until the end of the ride.

Fon then finds a painter. The arcobaleno pays the man to paint them, and then has Lambo sit down on his lap sideways when they are told to sit on the pointed bench. "Is it okay if we pose like this, Lambo?" He asks.

The cow thinks that they are posed a little too affectionately, but then he has no boyfriend. He figures that Fon is probably just being the old man he is who's having his child sit on his lap to listen to stories. Lambo plays along. "I don't mind at all." He wraps his arms around the man's neck and then looks at the painter with a charming smile.

Fon has his arms wrapped around the male's waist. His head lying comfortably against the bovino man's chest. A slight smile crossing his face. They are posed like a loving couple. Lichi is on Lambo's lap. After staying still for about an hour, they finally get to get on their numb legs. Lambo walks awkwardly before getting used to his two limbs again. Fon naturally walks like a pro.

They look at the picture to see that they were painted in a rather abstract way like the one at the museum. Fon comments, "It looks like we have a story ourselves." Lambo feels strange with such the intimacy, but its nice, so he lets himself soak in it.

Lichi has the covered portrait delivered since Lambo has a place to put it while Fon is a traveler. The monkey will find them easily with its own tracking skills.

The two men continue on their day together. It is almost the evening so the street lights are turned on. "It's strange." comments the cow.

"Hm?" His tourist hums curiously.

"That you're a storm guardian." Lambo clarifies. "I've met a lot of storm guardians, and they're all brash and hateful, but your calm and really likable. How were you chosen to be the storm guardian?"

Fon replies, "That is true, but then I supposed we all display our own types of storms. The storm disintegrates everything in its path which is similar to my fighting skills on the battle. But each storm has an eye of peace like my core personality."

"That makes sense."

"It does. And so does yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Lightning strikes faster than rain and is five times hotter than the surface of the sun. You are rather quick to run away." Fon teases the cute male who gives him a small smile. "And also, you have grown more beautiful and passionate than I remember."

That is a very unexpected last reply. Lambo isn't sure of how to take that sentence. He doesn't know whether Fon said it to be nice, or if he's flirting with him. The cow reminds himself that he probably says that to I-pin, too! In a very fatherly or masterly way!...It's weird.

"Thanks..." Lambo says pathetically, but it's all he can think of.

They hear music and saw people dancing. The two men look at each other, and they already know what the other person is thinking. They enter the dance floor. Lambo is shorter, so he takes the female part when they lock hands. They start the tango simple and fun, but then the music makes them move faster until they are competitively trying to take control of who's owning the floor.

Fon moves with precision from experience while Lambo is moving with his heart. The martial artist tries to blow his competitive spirit away, but lightning is faster than the wind. Lambo has the man moving with his tempo, and even gets the man on his knees before him. Unknown to them, everyone else around them has given them the floor to show them their amazing movement. Lichi is among the crowd on someone's clean head.

Lambo is twirled like a cyclone, but he makes his footing on the floor like a strike, and has the man's directions be led by him. As the music nears its end, Fon eventually gives in to the Bovino's heart beat. They end in a rather intimate embrace. A kiss would make the most fitting end, but they aren't that intimate. Lambo softly laughs at their accomplishment, and then is shocked by the roar of an applause for them.

"It seems like everyone is taken back by your performance." comments Fon.

Lambo asks, "Don't you mean ours?"

Fon smiles at the question. He replies smoothly, "Yes. Ours."

"Hmph. Nice performance." They hear a rather irritated voice tell them. They turn to the owner of it to see Mammon!

"Mammon, what a pleasant surprise." The martial artist greets. "Enchanted by our performance?"

"As if. I just happen to pass by." The illusionist replies. With that grim twitch of the male's lips, great irritation is obvious.

"Is that so?" Fon faces Lambo. "Shall we go, Lambo?" That twitch on the varia guardian's lips becomes more vivid.

"Coward!" Mammon accuses him of. "I really hate you!"

Fon is not at all aware of why the hooded male is angry. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Tch..." The illusionist doesn't walk away nor reply immediately. Fon is patient.

Lambo thinks its best to intervene. "Uhm...I-"

"What?!" Mammon interjects him. "This has nothing to do with you!"

"Now, now, Mammon, he-"

"Shut up!" The greedy man screeches out.

Fon catches a crack in those two words. He frowns, and takes the illusionist and apologizes sincerely. Mammon yells at him that he should be! Lambo is not sure of what is actually happening, but is sure that he's the other person in this strange relationship.

The martial artist explains to the illusionist that the cow is being his tour guide, but the mist guardian doesn't want to hear his excuses. Fon sighs through his nose quietly, and then suggests that the four of them should go eat dinner.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lambo finds himself at the left of Mammon while Fon is at his right. The cow remembers well that at dinner, they somehow went into the conversation of endurance. This somehow led to sex, and then Mammon proposing that the bovino man be the judge. Fon doesn't denies, and they go to a hotel room.<p>

The cow thought that he would finally see the varia guardian's eyes, but then Viper used his mist to make his bangs as long as varia storm guardian's own is. Fon commented that they were beautiful. The smaller male snapped at him to shut up before Lambo could be given more details.

The sex was complicated at first since Mammon isn't much of a person to share, so Fon makes strategies to smooth things over. Lambo and Fon were to take the lead of pleasuring Mammon with their own hands and lips. The illusionist accuses them of cheating! The martial artist chuckles at him, and simply continues despite the rejection of the smaller male. The cow simply follows instructions before the three of them began saying less words, and making more needy noises.

There has also been some bondage from Mammon's illusions. The cow never thought that he would see the kinky side of the mist arcobaleno as the three were all being entered at the same time. Though he wished that Viper wouldn't hold so tight. Lambo can see the bruises on his wrist by the tentacles.

As he recollects, he begins to feel uncomfortable because as he was lying on his back held down, he could see the obvious love connection between the two. The way Fon turns Mammon's head to look at him while he's pounding him into the bovino male. The storm arcobaleno looks at the mist guardian with a calm smile which is different to how fast and hard his hips is snapping and slapping against the male's butt. Lambo doesn't know of whether Mammon hated that look, or was too shy to look back at him.

Lambo gets off the bed, and takes a shower. He exits the bathroom, and see Fon and Mammon in a passionate and loving make out session. They don't notice or they are ignoring him, so he puts on his clothes, and leaves the hotel. Before he even closes it, he hears the illusionist cry out in surprise. The cow knows that they're not getting out of that room until mid-afternoon considering that Fon had them going at it til dawn.

Conclusion, Fon was the winner.

* * *

><p>When Lambo exits the hotel, he surprisingly meets Colonello who is passing by. The blond looks at him with a surprised expression. The cow panics because he knows how this looks like and there is no way he wants to tell the soldier that he had a threesome last night. But then Colonello simply says, "Hey, I've been trying to call your cell."<p>

"Cell?" Lambo takes out his phone to see that he had several miss calls and a single text message from the man. "Ah, sorry! I was busy." The cow winces at his poor choice of words. Fon wanted their phones to be turned off for no interruptions.

Yet, Colonello doesn't comment on those words. "So are you free for today? I came all the way from Mafia land after handling business. Lal and I tried to talk things out, but then we got into another argument." the man tells him depressingly.

"Was it really bad?"

"She threw me into a whirlpool and tried to shoot me while I was trying to swim myself out, so not really." Colonello must have experienced worst, and that worries Lambo about the man's mind. "Anyway, have any idea of what to do? I didn't come here with a plan in mind."

"So why did you come here?" Obliviously that question is asked by the bovino man.

"Isn't it obvious? I came here to see you." Colonello confesses straight forwardly.

The lightning guardian blushes since he didn't expect the blond to come for him. Thinking the the blond went through all the trouble to see him, he decides to be a good friend. He sighs quietly through his nose, and unsurely smiles at the grand soldier. "How long are you staying?"

"Just for today. It looks like I have a mission to do tomorrow. But it'll only last a week, so when I'm done, I'll come see you again."

"My, my, you don't have to go through all that trouble."

"What are you talking about? You're a lot of fun to be around. So what should we do?"

Lambo thinks of what to do first. "I haven't had breakfast, yet."

"Oh, good. I haven't had breakfast either. I know a restaurant that serves good bagels. Wanna go there?"

"I'd love to."

The two spend the whole day together.

First, they eat their breakfast outside of a restaurant where Lambo playfully puts jam on the soldier's face. Colonello smudges chocolate on the green-eyed beauty's lips, and licks them off. The cow turns red, and gets revenge by licking the jam off his cheek. They share some laughs, and then is scolded for their PDA by the restaurant's manager who's a homophobe. They leave after paying the bill.

Next, they went to a park where they get on the swings. "You're really a child." comments the soldier as he watches the cow swing back and forth. He's staying still.

Lambo grunts as he is trying to get the swing to go higher so he feels his bum levitate off of the rubber. "I always liked the swings the most in a playground! It almost feels like flying and when I lie back, the wind feels ticklish! The best way to stay happy and creative is by embracing your inner child you know! That way I don't become a stern grumpy pants like Stupidera!"

The soldier breaths out a laugh through his nose. A smile crossing his face. "If you get any higher, you might make a full circle, kora!"

"That's the plan!" Lambo laughs out his stupidity, and tries to get higher that the chains of the swing are trembling.

Colonello gets off of his seat, and walks over to be behind Lambo. "Lie back won't you, kora!" When the cow lies back, and their faces come close, they share a quick kiss.

"That is SO corny of you, great Colonello who's the former rain arcobaleno!"

"Shut up, kora!"

"But...It's the first time I've been kissed like that." Lambo drags his feet against the ground to stop, and gets off. He walks over to Colonello, "Don't you think that you are being a bit too naughty for someone who got in a fight with his girlfriend?"

"Hey, I'm a free man, kora." The arcobaleno sounds both sad, but also a little relief of the fact. "Lal says that we're taking a 'break'. She insist that we take one since we're becoming annoyed by each other, kora."

"So I'm a rebound."

"No! What are you saying, kora?!"

"Goodness, it's okay, Colonello." Lambo shows no sign of being insulted. "We all need to have new experiences to really get to know ourselves, and understand of what we want." he preaches what Fuuta told him. "So..." He says in anticipation. "Let's make some new memories together." He holds his hands. "It's one of your dreams, isn't it? To make good memories with your friends. Then let's have more fun, Colonello, like a couple of stupid teenagers."

The blond stares at him with consideration, and then grins. "That was the plan."

"I thought you said you didn't come here with any plans. Are you suffering amnesia?" Lambo teases him. The soldier yells that he isn't. His face expression being too funny that the cow laughs.

They continue on their day where they go into a pet shop to buy Falco some bird food, and then they look at all the cute pets. Lambo comments on each of their cuteness, creepiness, or their interesting form.

Afterwards, they go to a shooting range where the former COMSUBIM instructs the cow of how to handle a bunch of guns. The blond not being shy of fondling his hands as he is positioning the cow. It becomes too much that the cow threatens to shoot him, so he could concentrate. The shots are not so great since the cow can't help closing both eyes when he squeezes the trigger. Guns are scary, and Colonello doesn't blame him for his insecurity.

They try throwing knives instead, and the cow is much better at doing that because knives don't inflict too much damage and are easier to dodge than a bullet coming at several miles per hour.

When Lambo gets a bullseye, he's rewarded with a sexy kiss.

They then go to Lambo's favorite yogurt shop where they begin talking about their favorite fruits and mixed drinks. They talk about their past experiences of being drunk. They admit to doing some humiliating things when they were, and laughs as they tease each other.

When they left the yogurt shop, Colonello notices two men stalking them. He wraps his arm around the cow's shoulder, and whispers to him about them. Lambo is not surprised, and keeps looking forward. And then they run through an alleyway.

The two men runs after them while shooting their guns. Lambo tries his best to not do anything wrong, but then he accidentally trips. Colonello knows by instinct that Lambo is going to get shot, so shifts himself to make Lambo move to the side. The distance of bullets, and time range to move are both at a silver lining that the blond only suffers a graze at his arm.

Lambo see the blood trickling from his arms that he gets up quickly while putting on his horns and then uses the stored energy in those horns to zap a powerful lightning that erases the bullets. He releases a weaker lightning to only knock out the men.

The cow faces to Colonello who has already covered his wound. Tears fall from the green-eyed beauty. "I'm sorry Colonello."

"It's only a flesh wound. You don't have to cry." The blond tells him straight forwardly.

"Yeah." Lambo wipes his tears. "I'm still learning of how to hold them in."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. A man's tears are proof that they still have a heart. I guess your heart is too big to conceal." The soldier comforts him, and has one of his hands cup the cow's cheek to wipe a tear away with his thumb.

Lambo reiterates, "Having a big heart isn't a good thing for the mafia, though."

"Yeah, well, you survive this long haven't you? That's something to be proud of for someone who's never given any traditional training. You were amazing back there, too." The blond gets up, and dust his pants. "Maybe the next time I visit, I'll train you a bit."

"Ah, no thanks."

"That wasn't a suggestion, kora! It's about time someone makes you reach your full potential with spartan training!" Colonello turns into his master for training mode.

Lambo is horrified by this side of the soldier, but does nothing to reject since he knows the man is too stubborn to persuade. He pushes the imaginations of what the training will be like, and enjoy the rest of the day with the man. "What about those guys?" He refers to the ones that he electrified.

Colonello looks over at them for a few seconds, and then replies, "The police should be on their way, since someone must of heard the gunshots." He wraps his arm around the cow's shoulders. "Let's go to the beach."

"In the fall?" The beach should be freezing cold.

"Yeah, I feel like it."

"Okay?" Lambo is sure that the man is being unreasonable for going to the beach during such a season, but then he figures that the spartan male wants to do something normal yet unusual at the same time. Soldiers do become strange to civilians who haven't been in a war zone.

The trip to the beach is fun as expected. The air is so chilly that Lambo sneezes. Colonello wraps his jacket around him for extra warmth. They walk along the sand near the waves without their shoe wear on, and talk about whatever came to mind. They eventually end up sitting on a rock together to stare at the sunset together like their last time together. The arcobaleno has Lambo lying against his strong frame. The cow is able to hear his heart beat and feel the heat radiating off of the man.

When they grew tired of watching the sun slowly setting, they look at each other and share a kiss. The moment is just perfect, but perfect moments end. Colonello drops him home.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" asks Lambo sweetly.

"Hm? A homemade dinner? Sounds tempting, but I got a plane to catch."

"Already?" Lambo sounds disappointed. He was hoping that they could...get to know each other a step further. But that has to wait.

Colonello knows that the cow was expecting them to take another step, and wouldn't mind taking that next step since they're both free men. But duty calls. He does leave the cow a parting gift which is a deep and sensual kiss, hands caressing his body teasingly, and a sweet whisper close to the ear, "I'll come back."

Lambo whines at the anticipation the blond leaves him with.

* * *

><p>Lambo checks his laptop for a movie to see. When he sees one interesting, he sets off on foot since the film isn't going to play for a while. He decides to got get a yogurt first, and to his surprise, he meets Skull on the way. "Skull?"<p>

"You! Uhm...What was your name again?"

Lambo doesn't take offense to that. They did have hangovers. "It's Lambo. Where are you going?"

"I'm on vacation, and off to seduce a buxom lady! I wonder what lucky lady I will chose!" The man discreetly boast.

Lambo makes the conclusion that Skull is bisexual. "I'm going to go get some yogurt, and then see a movie."

"What kind of movie?"

"This." He points at a convenient poster that's advertising the movies.

"No way! It's out! I've been wanting to see it!"

"Want to see it with me? I bought two tickets just in case I met someone."

"Really?!" The stuntman's eyes sparkle unnaturally. "Thank you!" He hugs the cow ecstatically.

"You're welcome, but it won't show until a few more hours, so do you want to hang out, or should we split and meet until then?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm..." The cloud arcobaleno is taking too much consideration in choosing between finding a girl and spending time with him. "I am up for some yogurt...But I may ditch you if I see a good woman with an awesome rack."

"Okay then." Lambo is not at all bothered by the male's brash and playboy attitude. Rather that he understands the male, and that he doesn't consider it to bad or annoying, but more like relatable.

So he's not surprised that without the help of alcohol, they got along really well. They are the weakest guardians of their teams, bullied by members of their teams, and part of not popular mafia families, so they know how to comfort and pity each other as well as indulge in swooning women.

Lambo has no interest in sleeping with women, but treating them like ladies is a natural reaction. He has been surrounded by female role models that he's become something of a gentleman. Skull, on the other hand, tries to impress the ladies with his tales and trying to get into a fight with strong men. Lambo knows that he can handle the pain and blows with his cloud attribute, but thinks that he is taking things too unneeded extremes.

At the yogurt shop, they realize that they both like mint chocolate, and they decided to do each other's cups and toppings. One of them has to be blind folded and have to guess the topping. They both took turns of who pulls their blind fold down. The yogurt cup hides on the other person's lap so there is no cheating.

Next, they went to the movie theater, and their movie's genre is action, so Skull is cheering out loud as if they were at a football game which got him scolded. Lambo makes him quiet down by giving him kisses every time he sees the stuntman about to shout.

After that, Skull drags the cow to a bar; only to get kicked out of it after the cloud guardian started a bar fight.

Skull shouts out bitterly, "Who the fuck needs to be in a lame bar like that! Let's go to a much better one! One that has a lot more buxom women!"

The cow sighs out of his misfortune of having been manhandled. He suggests, "Maybe we should skip drinking at bars for tonight."

"What?! Don't you want to flirt with some beautiful women?!" Skull is upfronted at his suggestion.

Lambo runs his hands through his hair having his bangs out of his way as he sighs. "I don't mind, but I feel like having dinner. I can make us something."

"You're inviting me to your place?" The two weak guardians stare at each other. Lambo shrugs, "It's not like we haven't done it before. Goodness, don't tell me that you can't do it without getting drunk."

"WHA-NO! I definitely don't need to get drunk! You're the one who needs to get drunk! You were the one all over me!" The man is flailing his arms all over the place like a maniac. It's rather cute.

"My, my, don't be shy." The smooth Bovino man chuckles. He puts his hands in his pockets, and proposes, "Let me make you a candlelit dinner. I have some good wine, so we can get a bit tipsy before we move to dessert." He winks at the stuntman.

Skull's face turns into a tomato. "Tha-that is so CORNY!"

"Corny? Is that so? Then perhaps I should serve tiramisu instead of panna cotta for dessert or..." He smirks at the purple-eyed beauty who's completely flabbergasted by his flirting. "What do you prefer for dessert, Mr. Skull?" He teases.

The arcobaleno isn't sure of how to handle this. He doesn't like this part of the cow! But the sound of having a romantic dinner done for him sounds really tempting! It meant free food, free wine, and sex! Who would give something like that up?!

They both know the answer before the stuntman could say anything. The dinner is filled with Lambo teasing Skull. The cloud wielder eventually turns the tables to get the cow blushing, but only for a moment.

* * *

><p>And so the cow feels like he's gambling table because as he rolls the dice of fate on the table, he doesn't know of which numbers he's going to get, or what card will be drawn. That is because he is spending his time with either Colonello, Skull, or Fon who's either with or without Mammon.<p>

With Skull, drunk or not, it's fast and fun. The two of them able to relate and/or tame the other. Lambo has taken a liking to topping the stuntman, and being the seme for once. The cloud arcobaleno don't seem to be bothered by this.

With Fon, it's like being with that older long-time friend who he can depend on for advice or to make the world seem less dull by revealing its inner secrets. They don't sleep with each other unless Mammon wants to. Despite having sex, their relationship haven't changed since they had a mutual understanding that it is just sex. And Lambo didn't develop any other special feelings for the man.

With Colonello on the other hand...it's fun and nice. A lot nice. The blond keeps his promise of seeing the cow again after his mission. He gives a call first, and they meet at the airport. The moment Lambo sees him, he jumps on the man, wraps his legs around his waist and smother him with kisses as a welcome gift. They have coffee at the airport to talk about what they have been doing.

None of them mentions Lal since they came to an understanding that its just about them, and if the blond doesn't want to be sexually active with the bovino man, then there is no hurt feelings. Lambo understands that Colonello has a long relationship history with his former tutor, so he knows he's no match. But that doesn't stop him from indulging in the former COMSUBIN.

Lambo also unfortunately also gets pulled into his spartan training, but the rewards afterwards are great. They haven't done it yet due to various reasons such as work or exhaustion.

He's laughing, he's learning, he's being cared for as he does the same, and he's...falling in love.

"You look happy." Lambo looks at who said that. It's Yuni.

The two of them were at the Vongola's garden where the two bosses were renewing their alliance which is important so they can change the conditions to match well with the current events. It seems that the two bosses are taking a break, and Tsuna is on the phone somewhere with Stupidera.

"Ah, yeah. I am." The cow smiles with genuine happiness to the princess.

Yuni giggles. "I couldn't help but notice that you are. You look a lot more charmer than I remember."

Lambo smiles bashfully. "My, my, really? I have been a bit preoccupied with company for these past few months." Almost two months has passed since he began seeing Colonello and the others.

"It must be a lot of fun with you and your company. You were quite the party host for the last party that Mr. Tsuna has thrown. I hear that the Vongola is throwing a Halloween ball. Will you be coming?"

"I don't see why not. Do you want me to dress a prince charming, princess Yuni?" Lambo smoothly kisses the back of her hand. "It would be my greatest honor."

"Oh my, you are becoming more charming!" She jokes and giggles. Lambo chuckles.

"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR PRINCESS?!" Gamma shouts indignantly at such intimate actions.

"Please calm down, Gamma. Lambo is being a gentleman. Every girl likes to be fawn over once in a while." She tells him innocently.

"But not with him!" The older man yells as he points a finger at the cow who is finding the blond to be quite funny with his overprotective attitude.

"Then who, Gamma?" Yuni asks teasingly. The man's words splutter as he takes that question seriously. Lambo and her laugh at him.

"Oi, stupid cow, what the hell are you doing playing around?!" Gokudera shouts out of habit. He still hates the brat.

"Yare, yare, we were just talkin', Stupidera." Lambo replies casually.

Yuni sighs, "Lambo understands of what it's like to still be treated like a child no matter how much older we get to the people we care for."

"Princess!" Gamma is insulted, but can't reject the fact. His princess giggles knowingly.

"Don't be so sure that Stupidera is one of the people I care for." says Lambo, "He's more like in the category of people I tolerate."

"Oi! Shut up stupid cow!" Yuni and Lambo laugh at him. Tsuna snorts. "Tenth?!"

"Sorry, Gokudera-kun." His boss apologizes.

After the meeting, Lambo tells Yuni that he already has a constume done for him and Skull. He lost a bet to the cloud arcobaleno so has to wear it. What it is has to be secret until the ball.

She giggles and then bids him and the others farewell. Tsuna and Gokudera shares a car while Lambo sat at a different one. It's important to have many similar cars so that the tenth isn't easily shot down.

Before Tsuna gets in, he tells Lambo, "Be careful on your way back home. Colonello told me that you have been attacked several times recently."

The younger male sighs inwardly at his hopeless considered older brother. "Yare, yare, it's okay, vongola. I'm not the little five-year-old that you first met anymore."

"I know! But you'll always be my little Lambo!"

"You're just proving princess Yuni's point." Lambo chuckles at him, and shoos him into the car. Tsuna looks like he doesn't want to, so has Gokudera enter the car with Lambo instead while he is in another car. Gokudera questions his boss's order as well as the cow, too, but the tenth tells them that its final and enters the car alone.

Lambo and Gokudera then sits awkwardly in a car together. The storm guardian creating tension. All is well as the car takes a turn for the cow's house. As they get closer, a bomb went off having the car flip over and land upside down. The bomber and lightning guardian is still conscious unlike their driver. Smoke fills in the room before they could get out.

When Gokudera woke up, Lambo was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Lambo is lying on a bed naked. He feels a hand caress his collar bone before it turns his head and body to face Colonello who kisses him passionately. Lambo pulls away when he feels hands from behind caress his sides and chest. A body flushed against his back. He looks over his shoulder to see Skull. He gives the male a kiss, too, while Colonello is kissing his neck.

He feels arms wrap around his waist. He looks down to see Mammon. He looks further down to see Fon at the foot of the bed having his tongue play with the crevices of his toes.

He hears a woman's giggle. He sees Yuni standing beside the bed fully clothed. "It looks like you are really enjoying yourself, but someone is missing."

"Someone?" He looks around the room, and then he suddenly opens his already opened eyes to see a shadowed ceiling, and then he sees Verde hovering over him.

"I see that you are awake." The scientist tells him casually despite the fact that he has the cow strapped down a metal table with his tools and machines all around him. One of the machines glowing an ominous green which colors the room darkly. "How do you feel?"

Lambo thinks scared but doesn't want to state the obvious, so he focuses on his body's condition. He feels fine...for now. "Fi-Fine. Ve-Verde, why am I here?" he remembers the explosion and that Gokudera was with him. "Where's Gokudera?!"

"He's at the hospital unlike you who has been reported missing."

Lambo's eyes widens to saucers. "F-For how long?"

"Only yesterday. You received a few damages from the car crash, but nothing serious. You wounds are healed thanks to my advance inventions." He chuckles evilly. "You're probably wondering why I kidnapped you." He sighs. "It's to obviously test my new experiment, but to do so, the subject needs to have a strong tolerant level. You were the first person who came to mind, so that's that."

"What do you mean that's that?! What did you do to me?!"

Verde sighs again. "So noisy. If you wish to know, I injected a serum inside you. I hypothesized that it will evolve your body to be able to have limbs regenerate if it were cut off." His glasses sheen in the darkness. Lambo notices a circular sawing tool above him. He turns white, and then burst into tears. He begs to not have his limbs cut off while flailing around. Verde smacks him across the face. "Stop your needless crying. I was only joking."

Lambo hates him so much. Tears still trickle down his cheek red flushed face as he still his body. The scientist stares at him, and smirks. "So this is the allure you have on the arcobaleno men, I see. A cute face flushed with tears and needy eyes for comfort. If I was actually interested in mingling in these animalistic needs as if I was an inferior species, then I wouldn't mind taking you right now." He gives his rape face.

The cow finds that both terrifying and reluctantly sexy. He concludes that the man must be asexual. And then he finds himself free from his binds. Verde tells him to get off, and follow him. Lambo follows since he doesn't want to stay with the deadly machines.

They go through a door that leads them outside into field as if they were in the Howl's moving castle movie. Verde explains, "What I bought you here for is for a much different experiment." he blows a whistle, and a gigantic creature lands before them. It looks like a mutated white muscular rabbit with four red eyes, fangs and horns of goat.

"This is Dea Coniglio. I found her from an abandoned research lab that held the materials I needed for another experiment. She has shown to also be able to store electricity in his own horns. Not only that, but she's capable of roaring out different sky flames from her own mouth. But what is more amazing is that it's capable of using Earth elemental flames with her fists and feet. She's shown these abilities when she attacked my robots. I wouldn't have been able to capture her, if she wasn't fatigued from lack of care."

"And you bought me here because..." Lambo does think that the creature is incredible. To be able to control all the flames known, who wouldn't use this as their greatest weapon.

"I can't tame her nor can I force her to use her abilities despite how I try to attack her again and again with flames without killing her. I tried holograms of you and your fellow guardians and friends. And to my surprise, she approached your hologram directly and attacked with a lightning shock from her horns."

Lambo's heart stops. "Wa-wait! You're using me as a test subject?!"

"Of course. Now run. She likes chasing her prey." Verde zaps him which has the man run for the hills.

Dea chases him with her abilities to manipulate the Earth, and use of the sky flames. Lambo tries his best to survive, but then he eventually slips to the ground, and is caught beneath her paw. Lambo makes a quick silent prayer before his undoing death! He feels the rabbit lick him which leaves a trail of saliva on his face! His heart beats faster since he knows he's going to get eaten.

But then a feels fur nuzzle against him. He opens his eye to see the creature's head nuzzling against his head. A purr is heard, and then Dea looks down at him with curiosity. A curiosity that Lambo knows a dog will show. He's been tackled down by dogs before and has been met with that curios stare. "Dea?"

The creature purs again. The cow figures that he should try pushing her paw away but it presses heavier on him. "U-ugh! Dea, can you take off your palm please?"

Dea removes her palm. Lambo slowly gets up, and they stare at each other in wonder. The cow looks straight at her, and sees a child. It felt natural to approach despite being afraid. Walking towards a man with a gun would be scarier than walking towards this bunny. He slowly places his hand on the bunny's noggin and pets her. The creature shrinks down to the real size of a majority of bunnies and jumps into the cow's arms. The horns and fangs are gone.

"Interesting." Verde approaches them which cause Dea to grow back and growling menacingly.

"No Dea! It's okay!" Lambo tells her. She looks at him, and grows quietly. Her new friend comforts her with petting and cooing. She returns back to her smaller size.

Verde huffs. "She created a bond with you so easily. I do not know why. It looks like I will be holding you captive for longer than I expected."

"What? But-"

"Have fun with your new pet while I examine the both of you. I have a house nearby so your accommodations will be met." Verde disappears back to his lab.

Lambo doesn't want to stay wherever he is, but then he has no choice but to wait until someone comes save him. At least the situation isn't terrible. He isn't being tortured by Verde, and he has a new pet who's a destructive weapon. All he can do is treat Dea like any other pet and that's will a lot of attention and love.

* * *

><p>As the days passed by of taking care of Dea, Lambo is surprised to find Verde and his pet Keiman spending time with them. Dea isn't happy about this, but then she soon gets used to Verde since the man is the one delivering food and toys.<p>

The scientist starts out cold and distant for the cow, but then Lambo is used to this type of personality. He doesn't find the man observing them with his sharp green eyes to be that much of a problem. The bunny has shown to listen to Lambo's commands to release different types of flames on targets that the scientist provides. But the man has the habit of openingly speaking of what he's concluding to each of their actions that it makes everything awkward.

Eventually, Lambo wants the man to join in their simple activities of normal pet care to stop the narrating. He gives the excuse, "I think the best way to gather data is being a part of the experiment, right? Try holding her." The cow hands over Dea to the man. The bunny hops into Verde's arms. Keiman is beside them.

Verde chuckles. "You think that you know what's best for a scientist?" challenges the man.

Lambo flinches at the question. "N-no! I just think that since you saved her from an abandoned facility, you should at least become close to her. I'm sure Dea appreciates of what you've done for her. You even went through the trouble of bringing me here for her."

"It's all for the sake of experiments. I didn't do it for her personally." Verde clarifies.

Lambo isn't sure if the man has a heart, but then it would be nice if the three of them could get along normally. He notices and smiles at the sight of the inventor caressing the bunny's fur even if it is just for examining. The caressing made Dea purr.

He then realizes the time. "Are you hungry? I know how to make a lot of Japanese, Italian and Chinese dishes!"

The Scientist hums. "Are you trying to coax me into your affairs? I know about your activities with the other male arcobalenos. You really are shameless." Verde chuckles at him.

Lambo blushes at the accusation. He angrily retorts, "I-it's not like that! It just happens to be them by coincidence! And you said it yourself that you're not into that kind of stuff, so it will just be us eating! I swear that you are even less human every time I see you! Even Keiman is more humane than you are since he accepts my treats without biting back!"

"Shut up already!" Verde scolds him and see the cow visibly flinch from his words. "I'll eat with you so stop your whining. I don't have any favorites, so make me whatever you like, and call me with this cell when your done. I have more important things to do then spend time with you. And don't bother trying to call anyone else with that. It's reception can only reach my cell." The scientist hands him a cell phone and Dea , and then walks away. Keiman follows him.

Lambo huffs annoyed. "Such a pompous asshole! I don't feel like making him a meal anymore! But I did suggest it, so I have no choice! Gngrh!" The cow is so irritated that he decided to make his best dishes to show off to that kidnapping asshole!

When he finishes, he calls the man to come over. The inventor does in a matter of seconds. "I figured that you would be done by now, so I was already coming over." explains the scientist. He takes a seat at the table, and looks over at the exquisite looking dishes. It's like three countries collided together.

The cow takes his seat across Verde after setting a dish down for Dea and Keiman. Its awkwardly silent, so Lambo starts a conversation. "How come you are a scientist?"

The man smirks. "I was a curious child who pursued to know whatever he wished. What about you? What inspired you to be a spoiled playboy?" He doesn't laugh, but his sharp eyes are twinkling with mockery!

Lambo does his best to hold in his anger, but snaps, "I'm not a spoiled playboy!"

"Really? Then what should I ask? How you became a lightning guardian? Can I truly call that your profession when a majority of your time, you spend it sleeping, and playing around with other people instead of doing actual guardian duties like your fellow guardians?"

Lambo slams his hands on the table, and stands up abruptly. His chair slams against the floor. "Shut up! It's not like you did your duties when you were an arcobaleno!"

"I was forced to be an arcobaleno, so everyone assumes that because I am one, I work with the others. You on the other hand have always been on board since you were a brat."

"Tch..." Lambo thinks to himself to stay calm.

"Chanting to yourself quietly? Does that even work for you? Go ahead and cry. I won't care."

The cow clench his hands tightly as his eyes strain painfully to not let any tears slip. Dea is growling at Verde. Her hair erecting, and fangs growing. But she calms down, when Lambo takes a steady breath, and then picks up his chair. He takes a seat, and then pulls a smile. "Yare, yare, it's terrible manners to cry at the table. Especially during a meal."

"Oh, so trying to act like a big boy now? Did Colonello help you with that?" Verde continues his mocking.

"In fact, he did. Fon told me about you. The way you had the habit of jeopardizing missions that the man in the steel hat would give you for the sake of your curiosity. Yet, the other arcobalenos was always a step ahead of you to make sure they don't lose."

Verde arches an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

"I'm sure that someone smart like you would know of what I may be implying." Lambo holds that smile as he eats.

They eat silently again. The cow prefers that. When Verde is gone, and it is time for bed, Lambo weeps against his pillow. He hides under his blanket for just in case there are cameras all over the place.

* * *

><p>"Ignoring me now?" Verde asks the next day during his daily observations. "And here I thought we bonded yesterday."<p>

Lambo ignores him as he is throwing a ball for Dea to fetch. The cow is still pissed about yesterday, but then the man isn't wrong. He is the weakest of the guardians because he isn't given enough responsibility. He's only ever called for a battle that needs all the guardians which has been becoming more rare.

Verde chuckles. "Poor stupid cow. No one to adore you now, but a stupid bunny."

Lambo sees Dea is ready to attack by the insult, but he raises his hand, and smiles reassuring at her that he can handle this. He then says arrogantly, "If that is your conversational skills, I pity you and everyone else that meets you."

"Why is that?" Verde smirks victoriously at easily having the cow speak to him.

The bovino man is disgusted by his tone, but stays strong. "Because you don't have a heart, and that's depressing. You're always alone, and that doesn't bother you."

"Don't be so mean. Keiman is here." He refers to his crocodile who has grown large enough for the man to ride on.

"You know what I mean. You're like that woman who lives with her cats. You talk to yourself consistently, and stalk people which is proof that you are mentally ill from lack of socializing."

Verde laughs. "Interesting observations. Nothing I haven't heard before, but interesting nonetheless."

Lambo bows mockingly. "Thank you very much for the compliment. Nice to know that I can amuse you with insults. Should I go on?"

"Sure. What else do you have on me from your fascinating observation."

"Hmmm?" Lambo puts a finger under his bottom lip thoughtfully. He shrugs before throwing the ball, "I don't know. The only word that comes to mind is asshole. You kidnapped me to be bunny chow, and now I'm held prisoner as a caretaker."

"Come on now. You like being her caretaker."

Lambo doesn't reject to that as he takes his sweet Dea into his arms. "Still an asshole though."

Verde chuckles. "Is that all you got to say about me? I'm disappointed."

"What else is there to say? If I knew you better, then those insults would slide right out of my lips. Better insults than saying that your poses are stupid, you have grass for hair, and Harry Potter is on your face." That last one is a reference to his circular glasses.

The man laughs again. "Do you really want to know me so well? You might not like what you see."

Lambo hesitates on his answer. He knows that the man may have some twisted secrets, but he's not asking to know the man from the inside out. He just wants someone to socialize with even if it is bittersweet like this. Though more bitter than sweet. "Tell and show me whatever you like, and stop criticizing me."

"What makes you think that I will concede to your demands?"

"I'm not demanding! I'm suggesting! If you don't like than be quiet!" Lambo turns away and puts his whole concentration on Dea and sometimes on Keiman who also has taken a liking to him for his kindness.

Verde does stay quiet for like a few seconds before saying, "Alright then. Follow me."

Lambo is confused. "Eh?"

"Don't be stupid, you pathetic specimen. I said follow me." Verde orders callously.

The bovino man glares harshly at the man that sparks are eliciting from his body. "I told you to stop criticizing me!" Lambo follows the man while small sparks of lightning are jumping against his skin. Dea is also showing signs of going feral on the man as the follow. Keiman is Keiman.

The four of them enter Verde's lab which is gloomy just like Lambo remembers it, but then when they enter the elevator and go down, he is met with a beautiful light display by different inventions made by the scientist. The cow exits the elevator as he takes in the view of glowing squid robots floating through the air as they were arranging and carrying materials.

There are dangerous beasts and normal animals in cages. The farther they walk in, Lambo passes by rooms with clear windows to see the activities inside. It's either androids storing data, beasts or humans being experimented on, or a room where machines are building whatever Verde wants them to. It's not too scary and bloody, but it certainly isn't a petting zoo.

"What do you do after you have all the evidence for your theories, or when you are done with your inventions?" Lambo asks. He's currently staring at a griffin sleeping in one of the rooms of the lab.

"Depends on the results. It's either I am simply satisfied, and discard everything except the data. I sell the experiment to make a profit, or I store it for later use." replies the Scientist who presses a button to wake up the griffin. The creature stands and spreads out its eagle wings inside the spacious room. It cries out mightily before soaring up and out of the room through the ceiling's opening.

"Where is it going?!"

"It's just taking its afternoon walk. It'll come back to sleep in no time." The scientist smirks at him.

"What?"

"I'm waiting."

Lambo arches an eyebrow at him.

Verde chuckles, "You said that if you knew me a bit better, then insults would come pouring out of that pretty mouth of yours."

The cow purses his lips thinly. He knows he said that, so tries to make up some insults, but nothing comes to mind. "And how is this getting to know you better? All this tells me is that you're an inventor. Do you expect me to badmouth your experiments to get at you?" Lambo sighs bored. "What I meant is to know you personally outside of your profession. Or maybe you're holding it off because in reality, you're a really dull person. Barely a man." The cow feels the icy daggers of a glare coming from the man.

Verde is not happy with that insult at all. He knows that the weak guardian is trying to lure him into talking about himself personally. And it is working, but he doesn't like how the cow is making him. So to get back at him, he corners the cow to the wall. His arms beside his head. He chuckles at the scared expression the cow is displaying. "Are you so sure that you want to see that side of me?" The man's glasses sheen ominously. Lambo isn't sure of what the man may do to him with his unreadable smirk. "I may scar you with my stories of what I do when I'm not experimenting."

"Not...experimenting?" As scary as that sounds, it's also exciting. Anticipation sets on the cow's heart.

"Yes. There are times when even I need to take a break, and amuse myself with my other..." He looks down at the cow with a cheeky dark grin. "hobbies."

Lambo isn't sure if the man is playing with him, but he can't help feeling curious. He's really scared that he wants to cry, but..."Let me see." he replies definitely.

"Hm?" Verde expected him to cry, but then it looks like the cow is trying to act brave.

"I...want to see that part of you. I told you earlier that you are really pitiful because you have no friends. That sort of thing may not matter to you, but it's really unsettling for me. Even I know that no matter how cold someone is," He faintly imagines a group of men, and one of them should stand out to Lambo, but it's a blur. "that person would secretly appreciate good company. I'll try my best to not pull away."

Verde stares at him incredulously. His arms falling back to his side, and the ominous sheen on his glasses gone. And then he laughs! He laughs loudly at the cow! Lambo is scared and confused by this reaction, but at least the scientist isn't laughing like a maniac.

When the inventor could settle his laughs, covering his lips while looking off to the side to not laugh anymore, he looks directly at the cow. Mischief twinkling in his eyes. "Interesting. No wonder the other arcobalenos are smitten by you." He gives a breathy chuckle. "You're too honest, and lame."

"EH?! I'm not lame!" Lambo is really going to cry now. The man is so confusing!

Verde chuckles at him. "You were such an annoying brat in the past. Now here you are." Lambo expects a compliment, but then is given, "Still annoying."

"Shut up! Shut up!" He repeats as he's pathetically flinging his fists at the inventor.

Verde laughs at him. Lambo cries. He doesn't want to cry in front of the scientist, but now, it feels like it's okay to cry in front of him despite being so cruel.

After the lab tour, the cow invites him to a meal as an appreciation for showing him that. Verde sighs, "Still trying to get into my pants are you."

Lambo blushes. "NO! I acknowledge that you're not into sex, so stop thinking that I am! I don't even want to!"

"That's because you haven't seen me naked. Despite your stereotypical idea of smart men's body, I do have a nice body myself."

"Filled with steroids?" Lambo snorts at his own joke. Maybe Verde does experiment on his own body, or uses it to not go to sleep. "Maybe that's why you're not into sex, erectile dysfunction."

"How about you? Have you been using suppositories to fix your hemorrhoids?" Verde bites back.

Lambo knows he deserved that, but he's not losing. When he's put out to play, he won't stop! "No I haven't since no one here is big enough to give me that problem."

Verde doesn't let that insult hurt his pride since he knows his actual size. "Already lust deprived? Must be since you have this notion to sleep with all the male arcobalenos."

"No actually, since you're a turn off."

Dea and Keiman made loud noises as if saying, "YOU JUST GOT BURNED BY THE COW!"

The scientist challenges that by placing a hand on the smaller male's hip and then placing his fingers beneath his chin gently. His face a few centimeters away from that pretty face. Lips tingling since they are so close. "Oh really?"

Lambo can't help the red creeping up on the bridge of his nose. Verde is a pompous asshole, but he isn't half-bad looking. Not as cute as skull, or handsome like Colonello, but he has his own kind of attractive beauty. Green eyes stare at each other. One cold and the other warm and full of life like a child's own.

The cow quickly thinks of something smart to say. He replies with a question, "And what about me?"

"I asked you first?"

"Come on, you're the smart one. You must know about what I'm insinuating, or are you actually inadequate in social behavior? You must be a terrible flirt." The cow grins naughtily at the scientist. He's on a roll!

Verde chuckles. "I have no interest in calves."

"And I'm not interested in an alien."

"But you thought that I was good-looking."

Lambo gasps! "Is that what you got from my question? Goodness, maybe you are a terrible flirt." Chuckles follow.

The two bicker...flirt...communicate in their strange way. They continue onto the house where Lambo is made to stay with Dea. Their pets are playing with one another while their owners are communicating.

Lambo soon tells the man to leave and then come back for a meal, since he's going to shower. Verde asks, "Why should I? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. What with the cameras I installed in the shower."

The cow knew that there must have been one in there which is why he keeps his shower short, and deals with his other needs under the blanket! "Yare, yare, for someone who's not into sex, you are quite the pervert."

"Yes, I do it for experimental reasons. Who knows what Dea would do when you bathe her in there with you."

Lambo rolls his eyes. And strips himself as he is going over to the bathroom. He is sure that Verde is asexual. And so at meal time, Verde is less cruel than the last time, and Lambo is a lot more conversational and witty.

The days go smoother between them as their insults slide pass their pride. Verde also opens up a little about himself. He talks about how he was before the arcobaleno curse. Lambo also talks about himself, and gets so many insults that easily roll out than a fruit roll ups from the man's mouth. As they get to know each other better, they also get comfortable with touching the other.

When Verde enters the house like usual, he says, "Honey, I'm home."

Lambo holds in a chuckle, and replies with mirth, "How was your day, dear?" He is in the middle of making lunch by chopping vegetables to make a salad.

"The usual." Verde gives Dea a petting, and then checks her conditions with his phone.

"And by usual, you mean hearing the screams of your victims while you laugh over them." Lambo jokes, though that may be true.

Verde chuckles, and wraps his arms around the cow's waist. "How was your day?"

"The usual. Stopping Dea from causing mass destruction when she's ticked, and keeping the house clean."

"It sounds like you had a hard day." His warm breath tickles the shell of the cow's ear.

"It wasn't that hard."

"That's what she said." Verde whispers huskily.

Lambo laughs. "Goodness, are you becoming corny." And then he notices the more intimate touches from the inventor's hands. "Uhm...I'm cooking?" He doesn't know of what's happening. He knows that these are like...sexy touches that leads to sex, but the man is asexual...right?

Verde hums in interest. The pompous asshole kisses the nape of Lambo's neck. The cow raises a shoulder to the ticklish and soft feeling of the scientist's lips.

The bovino man nervously laughs as he stops cutting and sets the knife aside. He turns around to face the scientist who is grinning at him. Lust in his eyes. "Are you a sex bot that Verde's testing on me?"

The genuine man laughs. "No. I am a brilliant scientist so you won't be able to tell, so you just have to trust me words."

"I don't." The cow admits, but doesn't stop the scientist from having his cold large hands touch his sides underneath the t-shirt. Lambo shivers. It must have passed over a week since he's been kidnapped. From the corner of his eye he sees Dea following Keiman out of the vicinity. "I thought that you weren't into sex."

"That's what I make you believe, but even if I find sex to be an insignificant need that's meant for lower beings who can't control themselves, even the higher beings need to indulge themselves. They can't be too perfect."

"That's great to know," Lambo holds his wrists and pull them away from him. "But no. Goodness, you kidnapped me onto an unknown place that I know escaping from will be fruitless. My family and friends must be worried sick, and Stupidera must be taking the heat of my kidnap onto himself. Sleeping with you now would be wrong."

Verde lower his lids as he looks with disinterest at the cow now. He pulls away and sighs, "And here I thought that you were a harlot, but I am wrong. I see you a step higher from what I previously thought of you." Lambo knows that the lower step must be labeled 'Slut', but he doesn't mind. He's just glad that he's not getting any and not forced to by his kidnapper.

* * *

><p>After that day, the two of them return to their usual selves.<p>

"You started shaving since you were thirteen?" Verde finds this amusing. Dea accidentally clawed Lambo's leg, but its not too deep to create a scar. The bunny is at the corner sulking despite how many times the cow tries to console her. Right now he's lying on the bed with the scientist patches him up.

"Yeah. I always liked how it felt, so I kept doing it. Haru can't imagine me with a beard at all, or even shaving in the morning. Hair doesn't grow on my body very quickly, so I don't get a five-o'clock shadow." Lambo explains.

Verde chuckles, and then there is a beep from his watch. "Ah, it looks like your saviors have come to save you from detecting strong electric signals from here."

Lambo feels his heart well up with relief that he slightly holds his breath, but he is also washed with worry. "What does this mean for Dea?"

"I'll have to take her. She's still an interesting project."

"And when she's not?" Lambo doesn't want to think of the answer.

Verde sighs clearly pity the cow for asking such a pathetic question, "Don't worry. I hardly doubt that she will stop being interesting, but she will need to see you from time to time, so I'll drop her off every now and then with some equipment to not reveal her to anyone. Better say your goodbye now."

The cow doesn't want to because he has developed a close relationship with the bunny, but he knows that it's too dangerous to bring her back home without Verde's help. So he goes over to her and gives her a tearful goodbye. "Sorry Dea, but even if Vongola is a great organization thanks to big brother, I can't let them use you as a weapon, and hopefully, Verde won't do the same."

Verde chuckles, "Don't be so melodramatic. I'm only interested in discovering her secrets. She may be able to use more flames than what we believed possible, and she'll need something to trigger it. Hopefully, me or you will display that someday. Right now, I'm interested in how she is able to handle the other flames in the first place. Now hurry up. They'll be here in less than five minutes."

"Okay. Okay. Yare, yare, I hope that you," He speaks to Dea, "will be good and not try to kill him, even if he is an asshole. Promise me?" Dea nods, and gives him a lick. The softness tickling his chin.

When he's done, Verde takes her and walks out of the house. Lambo waits on his bed until his door is kicked in and the first person to enter is Colonello. "Lambo!"

"Colonello?" The first person that Lambo expected was Tsuna who came rushing in second along with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Lambo!"

"Dammit!"

"Are you alright, Lambo?"

"Is everything okay to the extreme?!"

They pour him with worried questions. Lambo tells them that he's fine, and then is carried by Colonello to the helicopter. "Are you sure that you're okay, kora?" The man asks in all seriousness.

Lambo feels the tension of worry mixed with relief in the soldier's voice. His usually warm blue eyes are icily blank as he solely concentrated on scanning for any visible bruises and cuts. He sees the bandage on his leg. Those blue-eyed icicles turn sharper and is shaken to fall. "Y-yeah." Lambo says quickly and covers the bandage with his hand as best as he could. "This is just a scratch I got from falling. He didn't experiment on me. I swear." Lambo replies sincerely.

He wonders of how much pain and worry that he must have given everyone if Colonello looks this strained. Guilt crashes into Lambo's heart that he cries. He feels worse when the blond is comforting him. He should be the one comforting them. He wraps his arms around the blond soldier and gives him a coming home kiss.

* * *

><p>"Ma-Mafia Land?" Lambo inquires as he stands in front of Tsuna in his office. Gokudera is beside him standing. The bomber's eyes looking at him blankly with a frown.<p>

A few days passed since the cow has been saved. The short man replies on his seat, "Yes. After having been kidnapped, even under protection," Gokudera grimaces darkly. His fists trembling as they tighten. "Colonello suggested that you should spend some time at Mafia Land to relax before the Halloween Ball. You are going with Skull right?"

"Yes..." Lambo thinks that is unnecessary, but then Colonello is there. If anything, he should apologize to the blond. Yamamoto told him earlier that he seemed to be the most worried despite how calm he tried to be. So the bovino man accepts, "And I'm really okay, but I'll go if you really want me to."

Tsuna gives him a small smile. "We do believe that this trip is for the best." He widens his smile. "That's great, Lambo. I'll have Ryohei and Yamamoto send you home. You have two hours to pack before they send you off on a cruise."

"Thank you, big brother. I'll be leaving then." Lambo says kindly, and then leaves after glancing at the bomber who continues to tremble his fists.

Tsuna's smile falters once he's out, and then he sighs. "Are you sure that the doctors made a thorough scan of his body?"

"We had our best doctors and scientists check his body for any changes. He's clean." Gokudera says sternly. A tone of guilt and anger at the back of his voice.

"And Lambo was kidnapped for the purpose of being used as an animal's plaything, but he didn't say what kind of animal, and he's lying his way to not say what it was." Tsuna remembers talking to his guardian about it yesterday. He knows that Lambo is being protective of the animal and not Verde. Perhaps Verde is taking the animal as a prisoner, but then the way his guardian explained the situation, it seemed to have started out bad, but then overtime, it may have gotten better.

Though 'better' is questionable considering that his guardian may have been manipulated into thinking it is better. The vongola sighs again, "I trust our doctors and scientists to have told me the truth that Lambo is not under any mind control, but he may be suffering stockholm syndrome. I think that the best thing to do for Lambo is making him prefer to be in the arms of someone else."

"But what about Reborn?" Gokudera questions. The famous hitman is still on his mission which has become complicated due to a conspiracy.

Tsuna has his elbows against his desk with his lips leaned against his intertwined fingers. "But Reborn isn't here, and I have the feeling that Lambo would appreciate having gone to Mafia Land."

* * *

><p>And Lambo does. He is sent off by Yamamoto and Gokudera to the cruise where he meets Skull on board. "Aren't you forbidden since you work for the Calcassa family?" He asks while drinking wine at the bar.<p>

"Yeah, but Colonello called me to cheer you up while he's off on work! This is going to be my first time going there so we're going to live it up! Meet some lovely girls in bikinis and drink at every bar on the island!"

"Uhm...better not." Lambo doesn't want to get into a mafia bar fight.

"Why not?! OOOOOH! You're saving yourself up for Colonello!" Skull giggles at him.

"No! I mean, we're just friends right now...I only came to make everyone else feel better. If they know that I'm safe at Mafia land, then they don't have to worry about me suffering any trauma from my kidnapping."

"You're not suffering any right?" Skull arches an eyebrow at him. Wide purple eyes staring deep into green ones to see any sign of emotional distress.

"No, I'm not." Lambo says reassuringly. "Yare, yare, there is nothing to worry about. Verde didn't test on me. I swear."

"Then what did he do to you?"

"He..." Lambo doesn't want to reveal about Dea. Even if he trust Skull, he doesn't want anyone who's eavesdropping to know. "It's complicated." He takes a sip of his alcoholic beverage.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Lambo almost spits his drink, but gulps it down. "N-no! It would be really messed up if I did. He did try a few days ago, but I rejected him."

"Few days ago?!" Skull grimaces but not directly at him. The stuntman downs his drink and exclaims for another! And another!

"Is something wrong Skull?"

"No! Not at all! I just wanna get drunk!" He downs another one.

Lambo isn't sure if he should stop him. "Skull...did you sleep with Verde?"

"What?! What makes you think that?! Why would I sleep with some sadistic asshole who I bet gets off by torturing his experiments?!" Lambo is embarrassed because Skull is really loud. Almost everyone in the room is staring at him. "I bet you thought that he wasn't into sex, right?! But he's a dick who'll show up whenever it's convenient for him! But he does pay his dues. If you're not in the mood, he'll make you in the mood, and then buy you dinner afterwards, and then do it again!" Skull starts to well up in tears. He puts his head against his arms on the bar counter. He muffles loudly, "What the fuck is he doing flirting with other people?!"

"Are...Skull...Are you in love with Verde?"

The stuntman looks directly at Lambo with a stunned face. As if he is so shocked that he is checking if the cow is actually there beside him. "NO! NO! No! No! I am not in love with that monster! I am not!" He wells up in tears again. "I'm nooooot!"

Lambo tells him that it's alright, and that he'll drink with him to feel better. That does the trick to make the passionately loud person to feel happy again. Lambo is curious of what kind of relationship that Skull and Verde has. A Scientist, who is rumored to be Da Vinci's reincarnation, and a stuntman, who is hated by the grim reaper himself, would be able to develop anything together. He could ask, but then it may be too sensitive of a subject to get into with the man. Maybe when he's drunk enough...

After a long round drinks, Lambo helps a really drunk Skull to their shared room. The stuntman said earlier that he's not allowed to put his hands on the cow. Lambo blushes by Colonello's caring possessiveness. He's sure that the soldier must be aware of their friends with benefits relationship, but still make someone like Skull help cheer him up. And it does work.

Skull is really fun to be around. Annoying, too, but its tolerable. "You know..." Skull says softly. Breath stinking of alcohol. The two of them lie on the bed sleepy. "I think I may be in love with Verde." The purple haired male must be going into the deep thinking phase of his drunkenness.

"Wha..." Lambo isn't entirely there. He's trying to stay awake and holding up his heavy eyelids.

"I know. We don't show any PDA or hint at it at all for anyone, but it's just quickies or one night stands between the two of us. He only ever sleeps with me when he takes one of his breaks or has that writers block thing. He's really awesome in bed. If I could be fucked by only one person in the world, it would be him. What about you Lambo?"

"Me?" Lambo tries to think but his mind is block. They fall asleep.

* * *

><p>They arrive at Mafia Land, and check themselves in to discover that they will be not sharing rooms, but their rooms will be across from each other. Colonello is still busy on duty so can't see them for the day, but will certainly see Lambo tomorrow. After unpacking, the two set off to try out the rides, and play or buy from the booths.<p>

At the ferris wheel, Skull asks, "So is this thing with Colonello serious?"

"I don't know." Lambo faintly remembers the sunset moment, and the kiss that the two of them shared afterwards. His heart beats wistfully for him. "Lal and him are taking a break which means that they are only breaking up temporarily until they can settle their differences."

"What about Reborn?" Skull asks aware of their relationship.

"Who?" Lambo questions. He doesn't know anyone who's named Reborn. It sounds familiar, but he isn't in the mood to think deeply about anyone.

The stuntman is surprised, but being the strategist he is and having a bit of a bitterness against the hitman who keeps calling him lackey, he quickly switches the subject. "I said what about you? Why not just snatch up Colonello and forget sis Lal?"

"I can't do that. I do like Colonello, but if we do get serious, then he needs to tell me that he's completely over Lal Mirch." The cow doesn't want to be some kind of home-wrecker.

Skull isn't sure of whether Colonello will ever be over Lal Mirch. He's seen the two together, and the idea that they have been fighting this badly with each other is impossible to think about. He's surprised that it even happened considering of how laid-back and accepting Colonello can be around Lal's abusive training and harsh tsundere words. It's even getting more complicated to think that the soldier would be seeing this bovino male.

Skull sighs exasperated. "Do you want my honest opinion about this?"

"Uhm, sure."

"I think you shouldn't bother getting serious with that man or any of the arcobaleno. We went through some heavy stuff since the arcobaleno curse. When I turned into a baby, I was freaked out. I mean that we were all freaked out in our own way. I couldn't do what adults could do and babies couldn't unless people recognized me to be an arcobaleno. It was frustrating and depressing to adapt to that kind of lifestyle. If I wasn't hated by the grim reaper himself..." That ends on a bitter note.

Lambo sees Skull in a darker light. That light also dons on Lambo that he didn't exactly understand the pain that the arcobalenos went through with their curse. He did learn about the basics of it when other people bought of the word arcobaleno, but no one ever bothered to truly explain it to him. No one of the mafia wanted to tell him since its all in the past, and better yet forgotten.

The bovino man rethinks on his feelings for Colonello. He doesn't exactly know the man or his bitter past. Lambo figured before that it was best that he doesn't know, and just make the man happy. But what if he will be in this same moment that he is in with Skull where he is completely unsure if he could comfort this one person? He can't. Not like the other arcobaleno could with each other. Not like Lal could do for Colonello or him for her. Even if it is all in the past, the past can still haunt whenever it pleases.

"Well I wouldn't be one of the strongest seven! And I am the best stuntman alive! And proud of it!" Skull bounces out of his depressing thoughts. Lambo feels awkward because he didn't do anything to comfort him, but guess that he is underestimating the emotional strength of the arcobalenos. They're happy now. No need to descend into faded despair.

* * *

><p>The next day, Lambo meets Colonello like he promised yesterday. But first, the soldier leaves him a basket of goodies that are wine, chocolates and what appears to be lotion, lube and condoms. There is a letter that tells him to set these are for later and to just set them on a counter. Lambo has to meet him at the restaurant.<p>

"Oooh! You got a gift?!" Skull is exiting his room as he sees Lambo standing there with the basket and letter in hand.

The cow blushes softy. It's kinda embarrassing to be caught with a romantic gift. "Y-yeah, Colonello wants me to see him at the restaurant down stairs."

Skull inspects the basket and sees the condom. "So he's expecting to get lucky! I didn't think that the guy such a cheesy move!"

"I'm going to go see him." Lambo puts his basket on a table nearby in his room.

"Cool. Cool. Well, while you are at it with that guy, I'm going to score me some babes at the beach!" The cow now notices that the Skull is wearing his trunks, flip flops, an unbuttoned bright yellow shirt, a cooler strapped to his shoulder, and a beach hat. "See ya!"

The cow tells him goodbye, and dresses up in casual wear before heading off to the restaurant downstairs. He tells the receptionist that he's there for the soldier, and is led to a table.

"Hey, kora!" Colonello is dressed in his usual wear with his green bandana. Lambo is really glad to see him. He still has something to tell the soldier. "Sit down and ask for anything! It'll be on me!"

Not wanting to be rude, he accepts the treat, and sits down. After telling the waiter their orders, Colonello asks him, "So how was you time with Skull yesterday?"

"It was fun. We went on almost all the rides and tried out the booths. Right now, Skull is at the beach."

"Is that so?..." The blond leaves that at an awkward note. Not sure of what to talk about without getting into the subject of the kidnapping, so Lambo starts.

"Colonello, I've been meaning to tell you that I'm sorry." Lambo tells him straightforwardly. "Yamamoto told me about how worried you were when you were told that I was missing."

"Hey, it's okay! It's not like you wanted to be kidnapped, kora!" Colonello insists that everything is okay.

Lambo gives him a reassuring smile that everything is okay, so moves to another conversation starter such as truly understanding of how things actually work at Mafia Land and how stressful it must be since its more dangerous than a normal island resort. Colonello tells him that it is difficult especially when there is new working recruits whom'll get caught in sticky dangerous situations, but all in all, the awards and benefits are makes up for it.

"What made you decide to work here?"

"After I became an arcobaleno, Lal began working for the CEDEF which is an organization working for the mafia, but isn't a mafia famiglia itself. I figured that I would do the same, and here I am. What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"If you weren't a lightning guardian, what would you be?"

"What would I be?" Lambo thinks for a moment. He never liked the idea of having a job, and didn't think that he could hold anything. "I guess I wouldn't mind being a bartender. I know my drinks and I have a pretty face, too." The cow winks sexily with a teasing air kiss.

Colonello snickers at his actions. "Wanna try mixing some drinks later? I can get you access behind a bar to make some."

"I would love to."

The two of them continue to enjoy their breakfast, and then leaves the restaurant to do something else that Lambo wanted to do. Colonello practically lives here, and the cow had already been to a majority of the rides and booths, so they figured they that should go to the beach. Lambo is already dressed appropriately for the occasion under his casual clothes.

"Am I going to see you in a speedo or some really sexy swimming trunks?" Colonello questions curiously. His arm around the cows shoulders to display unavailability from outsiders' flirting.

The cow lightly laughs at him. "You'll have to take off my pants to know."

"Can I fondle first? I can make a good guess if I grope you around the thighs." The soldier says too innocently for those words.

Lambo shakes his head at him, but doesn't exactly mean no. At one of the changing rooms the blond got really handsy on the cow before the green-eyed beauty could properly strip off his casual clothes. Colonello guesses that the cow was wearing a speedo which he guesses correctly. And to no surprise, it is cow-printed.

"You seriously have a fetish for cow print." The soldier eyes the swimming garment that shows the cute bulge and tight butt. Colonello is second guessing on whether he should let the cow out like this. It would be like putting out a fresh marinated steak in front of a pack of wild dogs.

"It's not a fetish. I'm just displaying my pride of being a Bovino man." Lambo corrects him. His eyes leering at the man's built body that's wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks. He is also getting an eyeful of Colonello's strong arms, abs, and the visible tan lines that the cow traces with his finger.

The soldier has his hands grope that cute butt. Lambo silently gasp by how hard his butt cheek is squeezed. Colonello also gives it a good slap. "Hey!" The cow smacks his arm as punishment. "We're in public!"

Colonello chuckles. "Your fault for wearing such a skimpy swimwear. Are you teasing me because it's working, kora. I can see that the white parts is going to see through, but the black spots are going to cover up the naughty bits, kora."

"I couldn't help it after you sent me such a thoughtful gift." Lambo gazes at him with bedroom eyes. He moves his face upward to close the gap between their lips. His hands sliding against that firm muscular chest. "I wanted you to get an eyeful of what you might be getting tonight." He licks that middle of the man's lips to give him a tingling and ticklish sensation before Colonello puts them into a passionate melting kiss.

Lambo pulls away and sees a tent of the blond's swimming trunks. "Oh my, my, you can't go out in public like that." The cow smirks evilly. "So while you try to calm down your sniper rifle, I'm going to look for Skull!" He leaves the changing room.

Colonello is shocked by the abandonment! The cow is so going to get it tonight! Then the soldier thinks to himself that that must've been the cow's goal! Lambo is not a virgin after all so knows what he wants. So the soldier stays in the changing room until his rifle could go down.

Lambo enjoys his time walking around to see where Skull is, but he doesn't see the stuntman anywhere. He figured that the arcobaleno must've found a pretty bella. As he looks around, there are a lot of pretty and sexy bellas all around him in their revealing swimsuits. He knows that some of these bellas are prostitutes whom were bought here by their buyers.

The cow does feel pretty safe from being approached by someone because its practically a silent law to not hit on anyone or else they will be facing really mafia problems from another famiglia.

"Hey, kora!" Lambo looks back to see Colonello and no hard on. "Thanks for leaving me back there!" He's not all that upset, but he doesn't want that to happen again.

Lambo gets the silent message. He laughs inwardly to not insult the man, and runs into the water having Colonello chase after him. The cow splashes him with water. The two enter a splashing battle, and the the blond tackles the cow down. The two continue to swim in the calm waters. The waves pleasantly flowing without white oxygen bubbling up. The water is clear, the yellowish-white sand soft, and the soldier takes him on a banana boat ride out beyond the buoys.

After spending the whole sunny day at the beach where they end with watching the sunset with a towel wrapped around them, they go to the hotel where they showered at their own rooms, and then meet up at the bar for the cow to mix up his drinks. Colonello tests his knowledge by ordering five mixed drinks, and making some up, too, which the cow quickly catches on.

The soldier only takes a single sip of each drink, and quickly deduces whether the cow gets it right or not, and he is very impressed. "Wow, you really know your drinks. Why don't you become a bartender?"

Lambo wonders on that answer, and the replies, "It only crossed my mind today that I could do something like this. Yare, yare, when I think of the word job, I would immediately think of those office cubes, and cash registers. Not exciting at all. And I'm constantly spoiled by both the Bovino boss and vongola."

"Spoiled little princess, I see." Colonello grins at the cow with mockery.

"I'm only spoiled because they spoil me." Lambo puts an elbow on the bar's counter, and places his chin on the palm of his hand. "Do you really want to do it with such a spoiled man. You seem like the type to go for the hardworking type."

"I'm pretty open to any type. The only thing that matters to me in a person is whether they are a good person, and can be counted on when needed. I'm also a bit shallow so they have to be really pretty, too. Can you go for a shallow guy like me?" Colonello knows that he's not too shallow, but it's good to not appear too good to sleep with.

Lambo knows what the man is doing. So asks back, "Do I have a really pretty face?"

"Hm? If I had to rate one to ten, ten being the highest, I'd give you an eleven, kora." The soldier is using cheesy lines, but how he says them makes them sound flattering. Especially with that kora in the end.

"You are really corny." Lambo says anyway.

Colonello laughs pathetically. "It works though, kora."

The bovino man gives him a lop-sided smile before taking a good bottle off the bar's shelf. "Should we drink some more?"

"Yeah, but not too much. I want to remember tonight." Colonello stares at him with predatory eyes that sends shivers up the cow's spine. Tonight's going to be wild.

* * *

><p>Lambo and Colonello wakes up in each others arms. The bed is in disarray. A lamp lies murdered on the floor, the sheets are stained with chocolate, wine, and cum, the balcony's door has been left open which let in a pigeon, and condom, lube and napkins are laid all around. The cleaning crew has a lot more to deal with that's better not described.<p>

The couple wants to stay in bed the whole day, so they leave a note out on the door knob to warn everyone to not come inside. Fortunately, Colonello has gotten the week off for the cow, but will have to do extra work once he's back on it.

They spend the next two days mostly in that room doing either talking, reading or watching the news or cartoons, having room service and/or sex. They have to go do something outside for the cleaning crew to fix their mess. But they'd returned soon after its clean to mess it up again.

Lambo looks out of the balcony to the beach. "Goodness, so many beautiful bellas on that beach wearing bikinis, and you dare leave on your vacations to somewhere else."

Colonello wraps his arms around the man's waist. Lambo is only wearing the soldier's shirt which barely reaches midway down of his thighs while the blond is only wearing his white boxers. The soldier breathes in the lightning guardian's scent in deep content, and then replies happily, "That's because not all the beauties come here. I have to go to them, and here I am now."

Lambo turns around eyeing the man in slight disbelief. "It must be easy for you to find one each day when you're free."

"Yeah, but when I get someone worthwhile, there's one thing that that person can always count on and that's my fidelity." Colonello picks Lambo up on the balcony to look up at him. The cow shows complete trust that the man won't let him fall off the edge. "I will always wait for that person unless that person doesn't want me to." His warm blue eyes looks deeply into Lambo's child-like green ones. Both of their chest being filled with something that smothers them from breathing naturally.

They kiss dearly under the bright embracing sky. And then Colonello says breathlessly, "I love you."

Lambo looks at him with surprise. He feels some sort of joy but also relief from hearing those words and he doesn't know exactly why its also hurting him. Tears well up in his eyes as he says back breathlessly with a tone of happiness, "I love you, too."

And then a cellphone rings. It completely ruins the mood! But duty is duty. Colonello tells Lambo that he is going to handle this quick, and come back.

Alone, Lambo decides to take a shower, and finally meet his friend, Skull, again. He wonders if the stuntman is doing without him. He hasn't been kicked off the island yet, so he's sure that the male should be fine.

He goes to the cloud arcobaleno's hotel room door. He subconsciously twists the knob to open it, and hears some restless rustling. "Skull?"

"AAH!"

"Skull!" Lambo charges in and immediately regrets it. Right before him is a naked Skull currently being fisted by the dressed Verde on the bed! The cloud arcobaleno's face is flush red. Sweat pouring down his glistening skin; eyes fogged from conscience of surroundings; visible red marks are all over his body. And there is Dea hopping into his arms.

The green haired male looks over at him. He readjusts his glasses like a know-it-all. "It's good to see you Lambo. You came just in time. Keiman had just bought over Dea. Play with her for a few hours before I have to leave." He says this so naturally as he pushes his fist deeper into the skinny male's ass.

Lambo stares in fixation at such a naughty display of pleasure, and then remembers that that is Skull that he is looking at! He dashes out of the room after apologizing.

Back at his room, he realizes that Dea is with him, and Colonello still doesn't know about her! He isn't mentally prepared to explain. Lambo loves Dea dearly, but she's a weapon of mass destruction so she has to be hidden away from his soldier.

But then the cow hears Colonello's boots stomping nearby. He runs to the bathroom to hide in the shower. Lambo keeps Dea in his arms. Coincidentally, the bunny has fallen asleep.

The bovino man can't hear the door open, so he doesn't know of when it is appropriate of him to get out. He stops breathing with a cold shudder in his spine when the bathroom door opens! "Lambo? He's not here. Must've went to Skull's room to check on him." The soldier sighs as he walks over to the mirror. There is silence, and then he hears the man talk, "It's been a long time since I seriously told someone else that I love them..." Lambo wonders of what the soldier could be possibly thinking at this moment. He hears the man speak in a rather bland tone, "Hey Lambo, I told you that I love you, so will you go out with me, kora. No! I need to sound more suave!" The soldier clears his throat and try to speak in a more smooth deep tone. "Hey Lambo, let's get together." he drops the tone when he adds pathetically, "I mean like officially together. No! I sound stupid. Stupid! Kora! Stupid! Kora! Kora!"

Lambo hears hard thumping.

Colonello sighs again. "Lambo must be used to being confessed by a lot of admirers, but looks like the type to be oblivious or kindly ignorant of them. Even if I told him that I love him, I still feel like he can easily be taken away from me. I don't think he knows of how truly charming he can be. I see it all the time when he's around other people. Sometimes he can be annoying, but you just can't truly hate him. Even if you want to and try, you'll eventually grow fond of him. I'm not trying to hate him, but I'm becoming more smitten every time I see him. How am I supposed to ask him?"

Silence fills the bathroom, and then Dea snores. It sounds like a tiny squeak, but Colonello hears it and flings the shower curtains aside to see Lambo. Dread immediately overwhelms the soldier, but he stays calm.

"Heh, heh, heh..." The cow laughs pathetically. "Goodness, this is embarrassing. Can I get back on you to answer that?" He gives a coy smile.

Colonello says calmly despite his innerself crying a fountain of tears. "Yeah, kora. Take your time. Can I ask what's with the four eyed bunny?"

"Uhm?..." Lambo figures that he can trust the man after he makes the man promise not to tell anyone! He then explains of how the kidnapping actually went, and didn't tell anyone except Skull because he was worried for Dea's safety if there were to be a search for her.

"And you rather trust Verde with her?" questions the soldier. The two of them are lying on the bed while the bunny is on Colonello's chest. Dea seems to like him a lot for not having transformed when she saw him. Must be the scent of Lambo on him or something.

Lambo corrects him, "Verde isn't that sort of person who'll create an army of her to rule the world. He only wants to know what he can about her."

Colonello sighs, "I hate that guy."

"I do, too." Lambo makes the soldier smile at him. They share a sweet kiss like a couple with a child. The atmosphere is so comfortable that they descend to silence until the bunny needs food.

The next day, Verde picks up Dea by having the bunny enter Keiman's mouth. Skull is still sleeping on his bed after having his body used in so many ways by the scientist. It creates a more creepy atmosphere around the bastard as he leaves.

Colonello then decides to go check on his men to see if any casualties happened. Lambo gives him a kiss before he leaves, and then wonders to himself if he should be finally serious with the handsome blond. Colonello still hasn't told him that he is completely over Lal Mirch, but then it seems like a really rude question to ask the man. The cow wonders if he should say yes, and see what's happen from there.

Not able to feel at ease with making this answer, he decides to go downstairs to eat some ice cream. But then to his surprise and horror, he sees Lal Mirch at the check-in desk.

Their eyes lock in contact and Lambo can read into those eyes despite how shielded they are that she knows of why he's there and what he's doing with Colonello. An awkward atmosphere descends upon them.

Lal is the first to speak with that tough voice, "You're that lightning guardian, Lambo. I heard about your kidnapping, and that you're rehabilitating here. I hope that Colonello and the people has been treating you good here."

"Y-yes...they've been treating me very well." Lambo feels like he's being pulled into a discreet discussion about the rain arcobaleno.

"Is that so? That's good to hear." Though she doesn't sound happy but there is a small tone of relief. "I'm going to check on him, okay?" It sounds like she's asking him for permission to see his lover due to their past. Even if she is turning her back on him.

Staring at the back of her, Lambo feels guilty emotions clash inside him. He can see that she's still in love with Colonello. And in a way, he can somehow relate to her. Relate to how it feels to see someone who's practically a stranger to be in the arms of someone they truly love. He understands so well of the pain that tears pour down from his cheeks. He speaks loud enough for her to hear, "I'm sorry."

Lal looks back at him and sees that the young man is guilty and empathizing with her detained pain. She says sternly, "It's nothing to apologize for. It's my fault anyway. Be good to him for me." She walks away.

Lambo hears her loud and clear, but he can tell that she doesn't want him to be the one. He goes back to his room to seriously contemplate on his relationship with Colonello. He then settles on a decision and packs up his things. He calls Tsuna to alert him of his early return and explains that he feels better and wants to go back home.

He hangs up the phone, and then he heads for the door with his luggage, but Colonello beats him to it and enter the room. How quick the man acted to get in shows that he raced here. The soldier sees the bags. He frowns at the sight. "Lal told me that she saw you and that you two talked. Were you really just going to up and leave, kora?!" His voice is solid in contempt for the situation.

"No. I was going to tell you when you came back. I'm sorry Colonello, but I don't think that I can be with you when there's someone who deserves you more." Lambo passes by the man.

Colonello turns around and declares, "Don't tell me that! Lal and I will always love each other, but she will eventually move on to someone else like us! Didn't you move on?!"

Lambo stops and is confused by the question, but understands of why Colonello is doing this. The cow holds in the tears. He loves Colonello, but he doesn't believe that he loves him as greatly as Lal. The two have gone through so much. Can they really move on from each other after all that?

"If I was one of the curse seven...who would you have saved that day...Colonello?" Lambo know that that kind of question is harsh and rude, but maybe everything'll be easier if the man hates him a little bit.

But Colonello answers strongly, "Then I'll have to apologize twice."

Lambo looks back at him wondering about what he means by that.

The soldier continues, "If both of the two people I love were being cursed, then I'll do my best to protect them both even if its impossible. Even if it means that I will get most of the damage. And when I see that the two people I love are still hurt, I'll apologize to both of them for making them suffer."

Completely in disregard for his own safety, Colonello smiles like fool in front of Lambo who cries for being selfish. "I'm sorry." The cow is taken into the soldier's arms.

* * *

><p>After all that in Mafia Land, Lambo does stay for the remaining days he promised to stay with the soldier. Lambo still refuses to be an official boyfriend with Colonello since he is still not comfortable with the mantle. The soldier respects his choice, and is willing to wait faithfully for him.<p>

And the soldier comes clear with why Lal and him are falling apart. It seems that after the curse, the two of them got along like usual. But as the soldier began to grow up from being a baby while she is an adult, Lal began to feel insecure about their age distance and other problems that she piles on them. Despite how much Colonello tries to coax her into staying in the relationship with him, she remains stubborn to break their relationship thinking that it's best for the both of them.

This eventually led to turmoil between them outside of the battlefield which finally leads to the nonstop arguments. Colonello then began to break away from the relationship as well before he met Lambo in a romantic way. The soldier doesn't want to give up on Lal, but it turns out that the woman has been seen being happy with someone else who can also make her blush.

Angry at this, but respects Lal's decision to move on.

Colonello never thought that he could ever fall in love with someone, but then he's here with Lambo in his arms. Saying those sweet words, "I love you." honestly.

Then the cow leaves Mafia land with Skull after the week is over. The two share a passionate kiss, and a cherishing hug. Colonello whispers to him, "I'll wait for your answer."

Lambo knows that the soldier wants it now, so notes to himself to make the right decision for such a great man. Time flies.

Back home, Lambo is sent to Tsuna's office since the vongola is practically glued there for work. "Lambo." The young man smiles warmly at him. "How was your trip? You stayed there for the whole week after all. I got a little worried when you told me that you were leaving early."

"Ah, sorry about that big brother. I was acting rash." Lambo still holds a lovely smile of his own. A smile that truly lightens up the room where a lot of important decisions are made. Gokudera sees that and looks like he's more at ease, but still very conscious of his surroundings.

Satisfied by that answer, the cow is let go to do what he wanted. He calls I-pin and tells her about everything that happened at the resort island except for Dea due someone who may be listening in. He then calls Tsuna's mom to reassure her that he's happy and safe now. He visits Kyoko, Haru, and Rauji to make them feel at ease, too. Yamamoto and Ryohei are busy with their tournaments so they will have to be later.

Lambo wouldn't be able to contact Fon unless he can find the man. He calls Yuni to reassure her that he's fine, too.

The next day after that, he is walking towards a restaurant for lunch. But then he senses something wrong, he looks back to see something purple flung at him. He screams, ducks and run as more went after him. He hears a woman's growl, "You bastard!"

He knows that growl! The one woman who has been after his life every time he sees her from the past to now. Unluckily, Lambo finds himself before a wall in an alley. He turns around. His legs shaking. He has been somewhat trained by Colonello, but this is Bianchi! He doesn't know what to do to stop the woman from killing him! He doesn't even know what he did wrong this time!

The woman stands before him. Hair flowing like tentacles in an ominous way, and purple bug infested meals in her hands.

"Wai-Wait Bianchi! I didn't do anything wrong?!"

"Not do anything wrong?! How dare you say that?! You claim to love Reborn, but you claim to love another!"

Reborn?

"Who?" Lambo questions. The name is familiar, but he is too afraid to remember too well.

"Who?!" The dishes are thrown. The cow shields himself pathetically with his arms, but the dishes doesn't hit him. The male is surprised by this.

Bianchi is glaring at him disappointingly. Tears are visibly forming at her eyes. "I have love Reborn much longer than you have, and still continue to love him! But he has always preferred you than all of his lovers! You're the only one that has been able to make him frown or smile when your name is spoken! And you dare ask of who he is?!" She sobs as she falls down on her knees completely defeated.

Lambo now realizes of who has been at the back of his head this entire time. His eyes widen to saucers when he finally figures out that he has forgotten the greatest hitman and strongest arcobaleno, Reborn. The one man that he has been after since he was five. The one who could bring out the best in people with words and ridiculous tactics alone. _That Reborn._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your review anon1! And it's only Bianchi who's making Lambo feel like he betrayed Reborn because she loves Reborn and expects his lover to be faithful. Bianchi hates Lambo on a whole new level for not only looking like her ex, Romeo, but for also not remaining faithful to Reborn in her eyes. Especially when the hitman has shown signs for caring about Lambo unlike anyone else.

Now listen to When I was your man - Bruno Mars

* * *

><p>Reborn finally returns after his mission, but still needs to take care of a small mission that needs Fuuta's ranking help. So the man meets him at his home. It is already nighttime with a starless sky as rain is pouring down like bullets.<p>

"Oh, Mr. Reborn! It's nice to see you! Need help with anything?" The grown young man questions.

"Hello Fuuta. I need you to rank on these people. The rain should clear in a few minutes." Reborn gives him a piece of paper.

The ranker looks over the paper and nods. He invites the hitman in and they go into Fuuta's study room after passing through the living room. He takes out his ranking book so he can write it down after helping the famous hitman.

"Okay." He is about to begin but then the doorbell rings. "Ah, I should get that. You don't mind, Mr. Reborn?"

"Hurry up." Reborn quips which has the ranker run for the doorbell to not displease the man.

Fuuta opens the door to see a soaking wet Lambo. "Lambo! You're wet!"

"Sorry! I was coming over by taxi, and decided to walk the rest of the way since I didn't bring much with me. Can I come in?" The cow looks like he's smiling but is clearly under distress. Fuuta knows that Reborn doesn't want to be kept waiting but it seems like his considered little brother needs his help first.

"Yes! Come to the living room! I'll get you a towel!" Fuuta hurries him in, and gets a towel out of a hallway closet to wrap around the cow. "You should have called that you were visiting. I could've made you some gelato."

"It's okay. Actually, I need to talk to you. It's about Reborn." Lambo confesses, and continues on, not letting Fuuta warn him that the very man is in the next room. "I think that I have fallen in love with someone else. I took your advice to be frivolous, and I had some unexpected sex partners, and one of them just clicked with me. Yare, yare, it's only been a few months since the hitman bastard has been away, but I'm already swept off my feet by someone else."

Reborn stands in front of the study room's door listening in to the cow's words. His fedora is tipped down out of habit to not show any emotion at all. But if one could look under the hat, then they'd think that Reborn is asleep, but if that person look closer, then they'd see the restrained anger.

Lambo sits down on the sofa. Fuuta is standing up unsure if he should speak out at all. "Goodness, why am I being discreet about this with you? I guess it's because I'm not sure about the situation that I want to run away, but I can't because I want to be with the person I love the most. Fuuta, I've fallen in love with Colonello."

The ranker is surprised as well as Reborn who's anger took a step forward against its restraints. The hitman doesn't hate the soldier, but he surely feels a competitive nature with the man. He balls his fists tightly, but still refuses to fully outwardly express his emotions even if he is alone in that room. He feels in denial of feeling cheated. He is the one who didn't let him and the cow be in a serious relationship, so he shouldn't feel like he owned him. He doesn't care who the cow sleeps with! But to be in love with someone else...

Lambo continues, "He wants to be together. And I want to be with him, too, but I don't feel comfortable with being with him yet since I still think that him and Lal could still be together. Do you want to know what's the funny thing about that?"

"What?" Fuuta is unsure if is in the right place to ask when Reborn is listening to all this.

Lambo softly chuckles, "Not once have I ever thought of Reborn. We're not in a relationship, but I never even considered the bastard. Bianchi knows about me and Colonello, and she got angry at me. She accused me of betraying Reborn's love, and do you know what I said?"

"What did you say?"

"Who." Lambo lets that sink into the room.

Reborn's eyes widened as he shows a dumbstruck expression which no one will ever see. He quickly recovers his facial expression, but his emotions are juggled.

"Yare, yare, I was having so much fun these past few months with everyone that I forgot Reborn. So I asked myself so many times...Do I love Reborn?" That question still sounds fresh by the green eyed beauty's voice. "I don't know. I still want to kill him, and I don't want to give up on trying to get his love in return, but if I continue to do so, am I doing it for love? Or sport?"

Fuuta doesn't know what to say. This is really out of his area of expertise. But he does think of a solution. "Are you asking if I should rank of who you truly love the most?"

Lambo smiles at his offer, but replies, "No. I already know of who I want to be with. I just have to go to the one who I didn't choose, and tell him that I don't love him."

"Is the person you're dumping is Colonello or Reborn?"

"It's-"

A cellphone ringtone interrupts Lambo. The cow looks over at source of the sound which is the study room. Fuuta quickly gets up, "Ah, that's my phone! Just wait here Lambo."

"No, it's getting late." The cow gets up. "I should be getting back home by now. I'll tell you who it is later Fuuta." Lambo walks over to the door, and then says, "And Fuuta, it's weird that you have the same ringtone as Reborn."

A sweat drop almost forms at the ranker's temple. "Oh really? We must be into the same thing then." Fuuta laughs nervously. He kicks himself mentally for appearing like an idiot, but Lambo doesn't think about it, and leaves.

The ranker sighs in relief, and opens the door to his study room to see Reborn answering it. Fuuta shivers in despair by the ominous cold stare the strongest hitman is looking indirectly at him with.

* * *

><p>Lambo is looking at two photos. The one on his right is a strip of pictures from a photo booth with Colonello. Most of it being of them being absolutely silly. Then there is the single picture of Lambo and Reborn smiling at a camera for Haru at a birthday party. The hitman is standing being all suave while Lambo is standing next to him with an oblivious expression to the camera since he was caught off guard. It's not very intimate, but it's the only picture that has them be closer than the other pictures. It's really sad looking at those pictures.<p>

He is interrupted by a text. He looks at it to see that it is from Reborn!

_Get dressed, stupid cow. I'm taking you out. -Reborn_

Lambo texts back.

_Where are we going? - Lambo_

Reborn doesn't text back, so the cow gets dressed in his usual get up, and then hears a knock. He is not surprised to find the hitman there in his usual suit. "Come on, stupid cow."

Lambo is led into Reborn's lamborghini, and then driven to a restaurant. They take their seats, and Reborn tells the waiter their orders. The hitman intelligently picks out what the cow would've chosen. That is expected, but to in a restaurant together isn't.

"Reborn?"

"Hm?"

"Uhm..." The cow isn't sure if he should ask out of a small fear of being called an idiot. But he asks anyway. "Why are we here?"

The terrifying suave man gives a look of annoyance. "What does it look like stupid cow? We're on a date."

Lambo is shocked! A date?! With Reborn?! This was the first time that the hitman wanted to eat together without the bovino man having to use different tactics to get him to do it!

"Wh-why?" Lambo stutters in disbelief.

"..." Reborn doesn't answer. He's thinking back to what the idiot cow said yesterday. He knows that Lambo is going to chose Colonello over him. Reborn reasoned with himself over and over again that he shouldn't care. In fact, he should be glad because the cow wouldn't be bothering him anymore. Maybe still pull something to kill him, or maybe the cow will finally grow out of that and not bother thinking of the hitman anymore.

He should be glad! But he's getting more and more pissed of the idea that the cow would give most of his attention to another man. He doesn't care that it's Colonello. It's the fact that Lambo isn't in love with him that's grating on his nerves!

"Reborn?" Lambo becomes worried because the hitman is looking at him with a scary blunt expression. "Are you asleep?"

Reborn stops thinking to appear fine. "Idiot cow, why would I fall asleep here?"

"Well, you do sleep wherever you like?" Lambo points out. "Is something wrong, Reborn? How was your mission?"

The hitman doesn't want to talk about that, but doesn't want to asks or demand for what the cow is wanting to tell him. Yet, the young male shows no signs or intentions of telling him. He begins to have the benefit of the doubt that he is the one that Lambo is leaving him for Colonello, but then the cow also show no signs of telling him anything else involving their relationship. "It was nothing that I couldn't handle. What about you? How was your time without me?"

Lambo smiles thinking the Reborn must still be exhausted from the last mission, and wants to eat with him at this restaurant since eating here alone wouldn't look good. "I had a lot of fun." Oh, Reborn bets that he did a lot. "Skull and I are drinking buddies now. I met Fon and Mammon, and I'm not sure of whether they're a couple or not. I heard that Mammon hates him, but I think he's just shy or too proud. Princess Yuni and no-good Tsuna reestablished their treaty. Verde kidnapped me which made everyone really worried. Especially Colonello. But I'm completely fine."

Reborn is irked to hear about the soldier. But Lambo doesn't notice since the hitman refuses to vocalize his displeasure. The bovino man continues, "Colonello has been coming here on his day offs, and he taught me a little hand-to-hand combat and marksmanship. Just enough to protect myself better while I learn the rest myself. He's really nice. After my kidnapping, he let me stay at Mafia land for a week with Skull. Although I spent most of my time with Colonello." The cow lightly blushes without meaning to. "Are you going to the Halloween ball, Reborn? I'm going with Skull. I lost a bet with him, so I have to wear whatever he wants."

The hitman replies, "Of course I'm going to go there, stupid cow. I'm part of the security team."

"Oh right. Then you might not be able to see the costume. It's really embarrassing to wear, but I am a man of my word." Reborn doubts that. He remembers that the cow once vowed that he could never be in love with someone other than Reborn. He said this while he thought that the hitman was asleep.

Reborn should say something now to let the cow get this over with and leave, but he can't speak the words to start it. Instead their meals came, and Lambo continued to chatter on about anything, and makes the hitman chuckle every now and then.

After the meal, Reborn notices the cow shivering by the cold air of autumn despite it being a sunny afternoon. The sun arcobaleno thinks that this is an opportunity to say goodbye, but then instead he wraps his jacket around the shivering young man.

Lambo is surprised. He expected the hitman to not care and scold him. He is scolded for being an idiot to not wear a jacket and that he'll kill the cow if he stains or tears it. So unreasonable! But then to his other surprise, the hitman wants to take a walk with him.

"You're acting weird, Reborn."

"Shut up." snaps the pet owner who kicks the back of the cow's knee making him fall over on the concrete.

"Ah, so mean!" Lambo gets up brushing himself of dirt. "But I'm glad even if I hate this bastard side of you. Nice Reborn makes me think that you're just trying to sweeten me up before you do something terrible. Goodness, was your mission really that bad? Did you nearly die or something?" The cow questions curiously. There's noway that Reborn could've nearly died during a mission, but he is acting strange.

"Don't be stupid, idiot cow. You just look so helpless that it was too painful to watch." Reborn makes up the excuse which makes him appear more unreasonable, but that makes him be more like the Reborn that Lambo knows.

The two walk for awhile with the cow making up any conversation that he could think up. The hitman somewhat engages in them. Eventually the two end up at a museum where Lambo talks about what Fon taught him about art and passion. He then talks about the passionate dance that they shared. He tells the hitman that Skull and himself is going to dance at the ball together. Reborn and him engage in a conversation over how hopeless but also lively that Skull is. The stuntman who's taking a dancing class randomly sneezes.

The two of them goes to a costume shop when Lambo proposes that the hitman should at least wear a mask for the Halloween ball. The hitman is quite the cosplayer that the two of them play dress up. The cow laughs at Reborn's choices and expressions combined with them. The sun arcobaleno never thought that hearing the cow laugh for him and looking at him with that smile could be brighter than when he thought that cow was his.

Now that he's losing Lambo's love, he's beginning to realize all this. He's beginning to realize that not ultimately being with Lambo would make him feel like the biggest fool of all. He knows that he will get over this feeling. It's hard now, but in a day...a week...a few moths...maybe a year later, he'll think back and be glad that the cow isn't his.

The two of them go to a bar where Reborn makes a move to flirt with a beauty who naughtily smirked at him. Lambo frowns at the sight, but it's the usual. Doesn't mean he likes it, but he'll tolerate this like he always did.

While the hitman bastard is flirting with the curvy woman at her table, Lambo makes his way to the bar's counter wishing that Skull is here. He could call him, but then the stuntman wouldn't want to be in the same bar as Reborn. The cow makes a habit of glancing at the corner of his eye at Reborn who is leaned forward to the woman as if he is truly interested. Maybe he is. Maybe Reborn is finding her more interesting than him, and was actually getting fed up with him that he took the opportunity to ditch him.

Lambo sighs as he tries to not cry. His phone suddenly vibrates. He looks at the caller ID to see that Colonello has texted him. He warmly smiles at the name. Reborn notices this that he turns his full attention to the cow who's tapping the buttons with such a care-free, and go-lucky expression.

"Hello?" The woman that is speaking to him calls out loudly. She calls out a few more times, but she is officially forgotten, so she eventually left.

Reborn doesn't care. She was just someone to waste time on, and make the cow jealous. Reborn likes seeing the cow be jealous. It's the cutest part of him. Seeing that sort of expression on the male always makes him smirk in satisfaction. Remembering that, the arcobaleno frowns. He shouldn't be thinking of these things. He only wants the cow to be straight and tell him that it's over himself. Its the manliest thing that Reborn can make the cow do in the end of this pathetic relationship.

Just when Reborn is about to feel better about letting the cow go, he witnesses a flamboyant man flirt with his cow! The idiotic cow doesn't reject his advances or removes the hand on his thigh. Lambo does look like he's uncomfortable with that touch, but the stranger is too into himself to notice this. Before anyone could notice, even for Reborn, the hitman is up and pointing a gun at the flirting loser's face. A very possessive grip is around the bovino beauty's waist.

"Reborn?!" The cow is shocked by the usually calm man's reaction.

The whole bar is silent as they stare at the fedora wearing gun wielder. Reborn doesn't care that they're staring or making up their own opinions or stories about this. The guy that was at the end of his barrel just peed his pants. Reborn is completely surprised by his own action, but doesn't relent from it. Instead he orders, "Get out." The stranger flees from the scene.

Lambo pushes the hitman away and runs out the other exit. Reborn walks after him. When the cow is sure that they are alone at an alleyway, he lets it out! "What the hell Reborn?! Why did you do that?!"

"I do what I want stupid cow."

"So what?! It's okay for you to flirt with someone, but when I do it, I'm not allowed?!" Lambo breaks out in tears. "That isn't fair, Reborn. I've always dealt with your flirting and affairs. I've always let you break my heart in front of me because I love you, and always hoped that you would do the same. But now, you're just being a tyrant. I don't know if I can deal with this anymore!"

Reborn tips his fedora down to shield his eyes. He gets it now. Of who Lambo has chosen. Yet, he says, "Then why don't you just end it now. I'm never going to love you, stupid cow. Stop wasting your breath and time."

Lambo chokes on air, and runs pass the hitman to get away from him. Reborn wants to be in denial, but he can't deny that he feels his heart tearing.

* * *

><p>Lambo calls I-pin since he really needs someone right now. "I-pin?" He sobbed. He had told the female about his big decision for love, so I-pin is well aware of what to say for him.<p>

"Lambo?! What happened?! Who made you cry?!" She questions worriedly. She's already planning plane tickets and deadly assassination plans to help out her long time friend.

"It's Reborn." He breathes uneasily. I-pin isn't surprised and doesn't make plans to kill, but maybe a good scolding could do. Reborn had hurt Lambo before, but this time, it sounds like the hitman took it to a whole other level. "The bastard said that he will never love me."

"Oh no." The Chinese ex-fight wishes that she could be with the young man right now to give him a hug. "Did you tell him?"

"No. He didn't-" He sniffs, "He didn't give me the chance. I'm such an idiot. I chose him over Colonello because I thought that I could give Reborn the choice of whether he should finally be with me or not. Even if he is such a bastard, I love him. I swore that I would always love him, but now..." He whimpers in pain.

I-pin sighs silently through her nose. She really wants to beat the crap out of Reborn. She advises, "Then what about Colonello. I bet that even if you told him that you chose Reborn, he'd still want you. He'd fight for you."

"I know. I already told him that I chose Reborn, and he told me that he would still be there for me, but he might feel like a rebound."

"Then tell him straightforward that he's not a rebound. He'll understand."

"Yeah." Lambo sniffs again. "You're right. I should tell him. But it's best to do it face to face. He'll be coming to the Halloween ball."

"And I'll be there! If anything happens, I'll always be on your side, Lambo."

The cow gives a breathy laugh of relief. "Thank you charming, I-pin."

* * *

><p>AN: Making this short for no confusion. So yeah, Lambo chose Reborn over Colonello because he, the romantic idiot he is, still believes that he has a chance to have a relationship with Reborn. He already knows that being with Colonello will be great, so wants to try to be in one with Reborn so he doesn't regret his decision where he'll always be thinking of what if.

And Reborn guessed wrong at first. He says that he's able to read minds, but I figured that he's just lying and is just really good in reading people. He figured that Lambo would choose Colonello because the soldier has treated him good, and the cow actually forgot about him. It should be natural to assume that he wouldn't be the logical choice. But Lambo was actually faithful to the end, and even if Reborn knew that in the end, he also realizes that it wouldn't be good to him to be attached to the cow so is letting him go instead.

AND I DON'T KNOW OF **WHO TO CHOOSE?! **

**So can you help me! Just write a name: Reborn, Colonello, none, or other (specify) in your review.**

**I'm not sure of how many people are reading this, but I guess that by next Wednesday, whoever gets the most name reviewed by then, they win Lambo!**

**Should Reborn not be a dick, and become a better man for Lambo?**

**Should Lambo be in an amazing relationship with Colonello?**

**Should Lambo dump both of them for whatever reason like wanting Colonello to fight for Lal Mirch, and give up on Reborn?**

**Should he go with someone else?! It can be anyone! I am sure that I can make the impossible possible!**

**If there is a draw on the names, I'll take in whatever review comes after Wednesday then to be a tie breaker.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: For those who already read this chapter, I edited it since I wasn't satisfied with the last one.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Your sick?" Lambo is talking to Skull over the phone. Today is the day to go to the Vongola Halloween ball, but the stuntman has come down with the flu.<p>

"Yeah." The stuntman sniffs. "Sorry, but you'll have to go without me." He sneezes and groans.

By how hard the male sneezes, Lambo feels lucky that he's not over there right now. But then he has to be the good friend. "Even if you say that, who is going to take care of you?"

"Believe it or not...ugh...that dick Verde is here. He's the reason that I got sick, so he's taking care of me to make up for it." Skull groans before he sneezes and groans again. "Anyway, I'm knocking out now." He hangs up to get some sleep. His nose is flushed red; he's sweating as if he's in the oven while a cold cloth is cooling his head. Right next to him is Verde who changes the wet cloths.

Lambo puts away his cellphone, and frowns slightly. He was supposed to dress up as Skull's bride after the Corpse Bride movie, but as a living bride while he is the blue zombie.

Now he's with a wedding dress in his closet like some divorced or crazy woman without a ring on his finger. He takes out the gown and places it on a chair. The price tag is still there, so he'll return it after getting ready. But then the doorbell rings. "Coming." He opens the door to find Colonello standing there with a gym bag. The man is present with a slight frown as an atmosphere of unsure awkwardness clouds him. Lambo did tell the blond that he chose Reborn over him, but the soldier seems to still want to see him despite that.

"Hey, kora! I came to Italy for the Vongola ball, and tried to think of a place to stay at, but the only place that came to mind was yours. Or is you and Reborn..." The blond looks away from the cow as if contemplating of whether he should finish that question or let it hang in the air.

Lambo answer bittersweetly with a smile, "No." Colonello looks at him shock, but his blue eyes lit up as those words are fresh and clear in the soldier's ears.

"Really?" He tries to not sound overjoyed by that word alone. "Why'd he do that? It's stupid to not want to be with someone like you." He tries not to push his luck of sounding too into Lambo. His heart was hurt that he was the one denied, but he understand that the bovino male must've had his reasons.

Lambo smiles a bit more brightly at the subtle man. "I could say the same for you. So would you like to come in?"

"Y-yeah, kora." Colonello mentally kicks himself for stuttering like a fool. He's no fool! Kora!

He makes his way in and immediately sees the wedding dress. "Is someone getting married?"

"Ah, no. I was supposed to dress up with Skull as the married couple from Corpse Bride but I would've been alive and he would've been the zombie. But he's sick, and I don't feel like going to the ball. Especially in that. It would be embarrassing." He may be gay, but he's no drag queen. He's not into that sort of thing.

Colonello picks it up by its hanger to inspect it. "I would've love to see you in it. I was going to dress up as a pirate for the ball, but if you're not going, then I don't want to go either, kora."

"But don't you want to see everyone else?"

"I can see them whenever I want that's convenient for the both of us. For now," The blond looks away from the dress, and looks at the cute cow. "I want to see you, kora." The bovino man feels flattered to be wanted more so than the others at the ball. "So what are you going to do with the dress?"

"I was just about to bring it back to the store. I don't think that I would ever use it for anything unless I can find a woman whose interested right now."

Colonello hums to that as he inspects the dress again. "You're right. Although it would be cute to see you in one of these, I think a suit would be better fitted for you if you ever plan on getting married."

"Yare, yare, I'm still too young to be thinking of marriage." Lambo takes the wedding dress from the man. They share a look where they were both thinking of marriage, and that it may be a marriage between the two of them. Marriage is something the cow doesn't want to get into yet. He hasn't even seriously dated before since Reborn is the only one Lambo loved and wanted to be dating. But now, its time for someone new. That is, if someone who doesn't mind having him even if he was kicked to the curb for another man. "I should be returning this now."

"I'll go with you!" Colonello blurted out a little too eagerly. "All I got in this bag is my useless costume, hygiene, and clothes. And I'll be going back to Mafia Land on the first flight tomorrow morning." Colonello puts down his bag and kicks it under the bed.

"That soon?" The green-eyed beauty is not happy with that. It makes him feel like he needs to rush their time together.

"It's alright." Colonello gives a charming and reassuring smile. Loving and warm blue eyes gazing into the shorter male. "I'll make each second amazing. Today, you have the full Colonello package that's good for the rest of the day, kora! So how about it?!"

Lambo gives a short breathy laugh. "And what do I have to pay for that package?" The young bovino man asks teasingly.

Colonello smirks slyly as he steps forward to the cow to close the gap between them. "How about holding hands, kissing, and you full and undivided attention to me." He wraps his arms around the male's skinny waist. "And I mean that you cannot think naughtily about anyone else but me."

Lambo knows now for sure that Colonello does still like him very much. So he complies in wrapping his arms around the man's neck. "Like a love slave?"

The blond bites his bottom lip for a short second and then questions back, "Any complaints?"

"No." The two share a slow hesitant kiss at first to check if they still have that firing chemistry. The feel of each others soft warm lips, and when they drew their lips back, they make eye contact to see that they both want more. They kiss again but with their contained hot passion released. Lambo wraps his legs around the Colonello, and sooner than later, they land on the bed.

After that fun activity from the Colonello fun package, the two wanted to stay on the bed, but they have a dress to return. The cow thinks that he could just return it tomorrow, but the soldier tells him that he promised him the full package, so they are going out.

They get on a taxi to get to the store. While on the way, Lambo asks about how Mafia land is. The blond replies about how the recruits, and staffs are. Giving some funny stories where Lambo speaks some of his own.

They get to the store and return the dress. They then decide to eat at a restaurant where they continue to talk and laugh to the point that they're speaking gibberish while they ate. Lambo playfully hits the soldier every time the blond teases him for how funny and red his face gets.

When they are full, they walk along the sidewalk on the streets of Italy to sight see the Halloween decorations. Colonello is holding Lambo's hand as promised.

On their way, they come across Fon and Lichi. "Lambo. Colonello. It's nice to see the two of you on such a festive holiday. Lichi and I came here for the Vongola Halloween ball to see I-pin, and the others."

Lambo tells him, "It's nice to see you, too, Fon. Sorry, but Colonello and I aren't going to the ball."

Colonello adds, "Yeah, we decided to just spend the day together." The soldier wraps his arm around Lambo's waist to draw him closer to be obvious to the martial artist that they are together now, and he's proud of it. The cow blushes in embarrassment for the subtle PDA, but also happy that Colonello wants to show that.

Fon gets the message. "I see. Then I'll get in the way of your date. Oh but before I go, I heard that there will be a parade soon. And the amusement park has a discount for those in costumes. Have a good day, and I hope to see the two of you again." Lichi squeaks out his goodbye. The two disappear into the crowd.

The soldier asks, "Wanna go to the amusement park?"

"Are you also asking if we should go in costume?"

"If you want. I see a costume shop nearby. I'll pay for the costumes since I'm the one leaving. C'mon." The soldier pulls his hand firmly to the store.

In the costume shop, the two of them try on goofy couple costumes where Colonello doesn't mind wearing the female costumes and making the cow laugh by his childishness. In the end, they decided to go dressed in stereotypical mafia suits to be ironic.

They go to the amusement park where they watch the parade. They then go on some of the rides before heading to the movies to watch a horrific movie that has Lambo holding Colonello close to him tightly. When Lambo has his eyes shut tight, and wishing it was over now, Colonello distracts him by kissing him and reassuring him that he's here. Lambo nods and tries to watch but when the monster appears, he covers his eyes over the man's arm.

When the movie ends, and they exit, they run into Yuni who is always with her trusty bodyguard and right-hand-man, Gamma. She notices them. "Good afternoon Lambo. Colonello. Are the two of you on a date?"

"Yeah." The cow couldn't help sounding really happy that he is. He is so glad that he is with Colonello. "Did you come here for the ball, too, Princess Yuni?"

"Yes. And I'm going as a personification of mother nature. Byakuran thought that that would be fitting." She says excitedly while Gamma is the complete opposite. He still detest the dragon male.

Colonello tells her, "That's great, princess, kora! I wouldn't be surprised if you stole the show at the Vongola party, kora!"

"Thank you Colonello. Well, I should be going now so you two can enjoy the rest of your date together! Bye." The grown woman leaves them to their date. Colonello and Lambo both tell her goodbye. They both can't resist liking her for her embracing self.

The two continue walking. The soldier looks up at the sky to see that it has become orange. He looks over his shoulder to see that the sun is about to set. An idea pops in his head. "Let's go back to the ferris wheel." suggests Colonello.

"Uh, sure. But we just rode that." Lambo points out.

Yet, Colonello tells him, "Yeah, but I want to tell you something up at the top of the ferris wheel." This makes Lambo curious so he complies to ride the ferris wheel again. And when they reach the top, they suddenly stop there where they could get a great view of the sunset. It then dons on the cow that this is the same thing that happened back at their first unofficial date.

He looks over at Colonello whose smiling at him. Lambo feels like he wants to run away because this is really embarrassing. His heart is beating fast, and he can feel his face heat up to the shell of his ears badly.

"I'm guessing that you remember our first date." Colonello grins like a goofball to the cow. "Do you also remember that time at the water fountain?"

"Yeah, we made our wishes and you wouldn't tell me what was yours." It clicks in the bovino male's head of why the blond brought him up here.

* * *

><p>It is nighttime and almost everyone is present at the Vongola Halloween ball. Almost everyone is aware that Lambo and Colonello is not present. Yuni and Fon are the ones who tells them about what happened. Tsuna finds this excusable as he's happy that Lambo is having a good time at least while Gokudera is pissed that the cow isn't taking his guardian duties seriously.<p>

While everyone is having fun, I-pin marches up to Reborn in the middle of the crowd and calls him an idiot in a calm manner.

The fedora wearing man glances over at her and then greets her in a charming manner as if the woman hasn't insulted him.

I-pin crosses her arms with a line in between her eyebrows. "Why do you have to break Lambo's heart like that?!" She doesn't say too loud to cause a scene. "You know how much he loves you."

"I don't care." Reborn replies bluntly.

The ex-assassin sighs, "I feel sorry for you because I know that you love Lambo back. At least Bianchi convinced me that you are. And if you are, I know that Lambo would wish that you would find someone special who you will allow to be by your side. Good luck with the rest of your remaining years, Reborn."

Reborn has his head tilted down to have his fedora block his eyes. "Is that all you're here to tell me?"

"Yes. I am angry at you, but seeing that Colonello and Lambo aren't here, I'm not too mad." She walks away.

The hitman knows where the two should be, and it hits him like a bazooka crashing against his chest, but he made his choice. He doesn't believe in soulmates, and can't or won't be held down to care about one person especially. He's not going to waste his time with a relationship.

"Are you hungry?" A woman asks. Reborn looks over at the side where there is a still beautiful looking Bianchi dressed as a squirrel holding a plate of poison food. The woman seem to just keep getting beautiful with each age.

The chameleon owner smirks and tells her that he can't be distracted from duty. Love...is so pitiful, but beautiful.

* * *

><p>Lambo wakes up alone on his bed the next morning. He sighs in disappointment, but then he see a piece of paper. He takes it in his hand and sees that its from Colonello telling him that he'll call and that he's in love with him. Kora! And there is a drawing of his baby face. That paints a loving smile on the lightning guardian's face.<p>

His face flushes as his heart is smothered when he remembers what happened yesterday on that ferris wheel.

_"What did you wish for Lambo?" Collonello asks and adds, "Kora." The sun's soft glowing light shines on parts of his face. Somehow looking gorgeous to the cow._

_The bovino male figures that after everything, telling the secret wouldn't be too embarrassing or astonishing either. He replies, "I wished to be love. I was thinking of Reborn at the time, but I guess Lady Luck knew better."_

_"Maybe that has something to do with my wish, kora. I wished that you would be loved, and a voice at the very back of my head said that it should be with me." Colonello tells him adoringly, "I love you."_

_Lambo feels overwhelmed by those three words now, but also undeserving. "Even though I told you that I chose someone over you."_

_"I'm sure that you had you reasons. And it hurt to be rejected, but hey, I'm an idiot in love."_

_Lambo sighs through his nose in neither content or guilt. It's more of impatience since he did hold out on moments like these. Moments that he's been waiting to have with Reborn. He confesses to Colonello, "The only reason that I chose Reborn over you is because I was curious. I love the both of you, and I thought that it was even, but the truth is that I love you more. Even if we only spend a few months together compared to Reborn and I, those few months were one of the best times of my life. Forgive me for being an idiot."_

_Colonello smiles like the rain that washes all the problems away. "There's nothing to forgive. We're both idiots, and I might have done the same if I thought that I had the chance with Lal, but it's over. It's over between you and Reborn right?"_

_The cow sighs again but it sounds like defeat. Yet, he smiles as if he's won a worthy award for that defeat. There's a__ reluctant part of Lambo who thinks that this is too good to be true, and if this thing between them go bad, then the impact would be worse if he were to accept them now. But he's a fool. He is going to take that risk. "Yes." He emphasizes the third word of his next sentence. "I love you, Colonello."_

_"Me, too." They share a sweet hesitant kiss because before it was just for fun, but now it's something else. Colonello then asks with a confident grin, "Will you go out with me, kora?!"_

_Lambo laughs at his face, and replies, "Yes." That sounds too pathetic, so Lambo repeats but louder! "Yes! YES!" He jumps onto the man which shakes the ferris wheel chair. Colonello holds onto his new boyfriend close, and then the both of them laugh._

_The ride started moving again, and then the two of them celebrate, after buying dinner, by having a slow dance together alone in Lambo's apartment. The first dance before the others throughout the years. The __rest of the night is beautiful history._

* * *

><p>Years later...<p>

Lambo is relaxing on the beach at Mafia Land since he's on vacation with his considered big brother Tsuna and some of the other guardians.

"Got your favorite smoothie." Colonello sits next to him in his swimming trunks. He hands over the mint chocolate chip cookie smoothie while the soldier drinks a beer. The two of them share a kiss and looks out at the beautiful horizon of people either lounging or playing.

The blue eyed beauty wraps his arm around Lambo's shoulders having the cow lie against him in content. Years has passed since they began going out, and they had a few bumps in the road, but they worked through them and are still very much in love.

"I heard that Lal's finally getting married." Lambo mentions.

"Yeah, and she wants me to walk her down the aisle since she's traditional. I didn't think she would become bridezilla when she barely acts like a proper lady. Weddings can get to any woman, I guess." Colonello shrugs. He's completely over Lal. He'll always love her but not the same way as before.

After a few seconds of silence, Colonello asks, "Hey, should we elope, kora?"

Lambo snorts. "Goodness, no. Kyoko and Haru would be upset. I guess we can have a small wedding with friends and close family members."

"Agreed. So which season should we have it?"

"I like having a spring wedding in a garden. Somewhere with shade though and no bees. And I'm not going to wear a dress no matter what anyone says."

"Are you sure? I would love to reach into your skirt and strip you of your garter."

Lambo hits him playfully on the chest as he tries not to choke on his smoothie. "Shut up! I am a man!"

"A sexy one!" Colonello teases which gets him a few more playful hits to the chest. "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm serious. Where should the location be then. Japan? Italy? Maybe we should have the ceremony at one of those grand looking church so no one is sweating under the heat, kora." Colonello suggests. Lambo hums in consideration.

The two get further into the discussion. Reborn can hear them from where he's lounging, and silently chuckles. No regrets all around.

The End

* * *

><p>AN: So Colonello wins! Lambo would be a lot more happy with Colonello than with Reborn which will have more moments of pain and loneliness. Reborn could be a great boyfriend, but I can't really picture him being completely in love and devoted to Lambo unlike Colonello who looks like he can be a lot more faithful and caring.

And She's so Perfect from 5 seconds of Summer feels like the perfect song for the soldier and cow in a way. Just because of the underwear part of the song.

And According to you by Orianthi, too.


End file.
